Starcraft Legacy of Voltron
by Archfiend1244
Summary: After the war with Amon, the Zerg Terran and Protoss come under threat of another alien race called the Galra. While investigating Artanis meets with Princess Allura and now the princess and the Paladins must convince three of the most powerful armies in the universe to help them defeat an enemy that has conquered most of the Universe. Will these races along with Voltron be enough?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Starcraft or Voltron Legendary Defender.**

 **This story starts at the end of first season and the beginning of the second.**

 **Starcraft Legacy of Voltron**

Artanis and the Protoss were enjoying a time of peace after the defeat of Amon. The Zerg were no longer a threat as their new Qverqueen Zagara desired to facilitate life on purified planets (After Abathur nearly ruined it). And Emperor Valerian was busy with the dominion. All seem well until six years after Amon's defeat.

 _ **Aiur Artanis POV**_

Artanis was meeting with several other Protoss when a Zealot came barging in. "Hierarch, forgive my interruption."

"What is going on?" demanded Artanis.

"One of our outpost has been attacked." Replied the Zealot. This caught Artanis's attention.

 _ **Several Hours later, Spear of Adun bridge.**_

Artanis and several others had set out from Aiur to investigate.

"Do we know who attacked the outpost?" asked Artanis

"No Hierarch." Replied selendis. "However, the reports we have shown images of the attackers."

"Place them on the main screen." Ordered Artanis. Almost immediately images of strange purple and black ships appeared on the screen. "What are those?" said Artanis.

"I'm not sure." Came a voice from behind. It was Karax. The phase-smith. "These designs and weapons don't match any Terran ships that I am aware off. And the Tal'darim don't use these either."

"Have there been any other attacked recently?" asked Artanis. "

"There have been." Replied Selendis. "Both the Terran Dominion and Zerg have claimed attacked from similar ships. We also have unconfirmed reports that the Tal'darim have been attacked as well."

"Where are these attackers coming from?" pondered Artanis.

"Perhaps they come from outside our galaxy." Stated Karax "We've been so concerned with the Zerg and Amon that we haven't even considered the possibility of other lifeforms coming from other galaxies."

"This is true." Replied Artanis. "We need to arrange a meeting with Zagara and Valerian as soon as we return then we shall…" the alarms started blaring interrupting Artanis.

"The attackers are still here." replied a Zealot. "they are engaging the Spear of Adun"

"Send out our fighters and engage." Ordered Artanis. "Sent out transports to find any survivors from the outpost."

After half an hour, the enemy forces were beginning to retreat and the survivors were brought to the bridge. "Hierarch," said one of the survivors. "We thank you for our safety."

"What happened?" demanded Artanis.

"They came without warning." Answered the survivor. "We fought back, but our forces were greatly outnumbered. I saw some of their kind. I had never seen these species before. They called themselves the Galra."

"It seems you were right Phase-Smith." Said Artanis. "They must have come from another galaxy." Suddenly the alarms started blaring again. "Have they returned?"

"No Hierarch." Said a Zealot pilot. "We're detecting a time space anomaly. It appears to be a vessel trapped in an unstable wormhole."

"Are they friend, or foe?"

"Unknown, I'll try to establish contact."

 _ **Castle ship Allura POV**_

Allura was in the ship while it was trapped in a time loop. And Coran was getting younger with every loop. Coran was now only a baby in Allura's arms.

"Coran, what are we going to do?" asked Allura as if expecting an answer. "If we hit the end of the tunnel again you'll cease to exist." Allura looked back at the main monitor and saw that they were approaching the end. "I'm sorry. You were like a second father to me." she said as she cried.

Suddenly there was a blip on the monitor. "Coran, Look. The castle has locked on to a coordinate." Allura rapidly managed to screen and with only a second to spare managed to lock on and exit the wormhole. "We made it!" shouted Allura in excitement until she noticed Coran on her arms back to normal snoring. She quickly dropped him.

It was at this moment that she noticed the large golden ship, just outside their window. Suddenly a communication came through with no visual. "Unidentified craft, this is the Spear of Adun. Identify yourself immediately."

Allura wasn't sure what to say. "This is the Castle of Lions. We come in peace."

"What race are you?" said the voice on the communicator. "Are you terran?"

"No, we're Altean's." replied Allura.

"I find that doubtful. Identify yourself or you will be boarded."

"Princess, perhaps this isn't the right time for diplomacy." Said Coran.

"Your right." answered Allura. "Let's get out before they board us."

Allura was preparing to open a wormhole when strange blue lights appeared in the bridge. Then they materialized and even stranger creatures with no mouths and blue energy blades on each arm appeared and surrounded them.

"Well that didn't take long." Said Coran.

 _ **Artanis POV**_

Artanis was on the bridge when Selendis approached from behind. "Hierarch, we found only two people onboard that vessel. They claim to be Altean."

"That is impossible." Replied Artanis. "The Altean's were wiped out over 10,000 years ago,"

"Yet they are persistent." Said Selendis.

Artanis thought of a moment. "Karax. Go aboard their ship and see what you can find from their technology. I will speak with these so called Altean's myself."

Artanis made his way to the lower levels. In one room Allura and Coran were in stasis cells. Their hands tied behind their backs and floating slightly in the air. "I will ask you again." Said Artanis with authority. "Who are you?"

"I've already told you, my name is Allura. We're Altean's." answered Allura.

"It is common knowledge that the Altean's went extinct over 10,000 years ago, I find your story hard to believe."

"It's true." Intruded Coran. "We were in stasis pods for all that time. We only recently woke up."

"If what your saying is true we will learn it soon." Said Artanis. "We are going through your ship and will have our answers soon enough."

"There's no time for that!" shouted Allura. "We need to find the paladins. We were separated when we entered the wormhole."

Artanis didn't pay attention to them and simply left. He then warped aboard the Castle of Lions and meet with Karax on the bridge. "What have you found Phase-Smith."

"Not much." Replied Karax. "Yet despite knowing about the Altean's I can't deny the plausibility of their story."

"What do you mean?"

"This technology is clearly ancient. Yet I recognize some of these systems. Some of this ship was made with Khalai engineering. It is known that ancient Khalai worked with the Altean's"

"But it is also known that the Altean's were killed in an ancient war."

"True. However, this ships lower decks contain stasis chambers. Based on their design they would be able to preserve organic lifeforms for 10,000 years."

"Even so we can't take chances. Can you access their data archives?"

Karax returned to the computer. "No Hierarch. This computer is locked. But, I was able to find something interesting." This statement got Artanis interested.

Karax led Artanis into another part of the ship. This room was almost completely dark except for the walkway and a divide in the rooms center. "What is this?" asked Artanis.

"It appears to be an A.I computer. Judging from the broken container it housed a digitized replication of a physical mind."

"Like the Purifier's?"

"Exactly. They destroyed the container for some reason. However, the base components are still here scattered around this room. I should be able to piece it back together and re-assemble the A.I."

"Then get started Karax." Ordered Artanis.

"I will." Replied Karax. "However, this computer won't be able to house the A.I in this condition. I will need to use a Purifier Sentinel."

"I will have one brought up at once. I will also have some guards in case it turns on us."

"A wise choice Hierarch."

Awhile later a few Zealots brought an empty Purifier Sentinel from the star forge and into the A.I room. Karak plugged the Sentinel into the computer in the center of the room. Once everything was connected he started interacting with the computer he wasn't touching it but looked like he was typing in midair. Suddenly multiple lights appeared all over the room and started tom move towards the computer in the center. When all the lights were there the cable started to glow as the A.I was transferred to the Sentinel.

The sentinel sprang to life. "Where am I?" it asked.

"What is your name." asked Artanis.

"I am King Alfor. I am, or I was made from the mind of, the king of the Altean's." suddenly the sentinel started to panic. "My daughter. Where is my daughter Allura?"

"She is safe." Answered Artanis. "However, we need to validate what you and your daughter say. You will grant us access to this ships archives."

Alfor thought for a moment before answering. "Very well."

Artanis, Karax and the sentinel Alfor returned to the bridge. Alfor unlocked the computer and Karax began sweeping through its archives.

"It seems that what they've said is true." Said Karax. "This ship was made over 10,000 years ago, to house the five lions of Voltron."

"Voltron." Said Artanis with shock. "I thought it was only a myth. Something only whispered of in ancient stories."

"It is very real, Protoss." Said Alfor surprising Artanis.

"How do you know my race?" asked Artanis.

"Your people helped me build this ship long ago." Replied Alfor. "Now Voltron is needed again. I ask you to please allow my daughter to find them. They are lost and only she can locate them."

Artanis thought for a moment before leaving the ship and returning to the Spear of Adun. Once there he returned to the stasis cells and there Allura and Coran still were though Coran was floating upside down.

"If you've come to talk again I've already told you everything." Said Allura with anger.

"I did not come for that." Said Artanis. He reached over to the control panel and deactivated the stasis cells. Allura landed on her feet, but Coran landed on his head. "We've managed to confirm what you said. As unbelievable as it seems."

Artanis undid the restraints on their arms. "What made you believe us?" asked Allura.

"Your ships archives told us all we needed. And the A.I on your ship helped."

"The A.I?" said Allura with confusion. Just then Karax walked into the room with a Sentinel.

"Allura, is that you." Said the sentinel in a voice that nearly brought tears to Allura's eyes.

"Father." Said Allura as she walked up to the strange machine. "Is it really you."

The sentinel looked down. "In a way, I guess not. I'm the A.I from the Castel of Lions."

"That good enough for me now." said Allura as she hugged the robot.

"How in the world did you restore him?" asked Coran "I thought he was lost forever after the power was pulled."

"An A.I created from a physical mind cannot be destroyed so easily." Karax began explaining. "When the container was destroyed the remnants were still embedded in the room itself. I only had to gather the pieces and put them back together in this sentinel body."

Selendis walked into the room "Hierarch, I have received reports that a portion of the Tal'Darim Death Fleet is heading here. We believe Alarak to be with them. We also received confirmation that Talandar and Vorazun are coming as well."

Artanis looked concerned. "They will want answers as to who has been attacking us."

"We don't have time." Added Allura. "We need to find the Paladins."

"I will stay." Said Alfor. "I will explain the situation while my daughter goes to find the Paladins."

"Father are you sure?" asked Allura.

"Yes," Alfor answered. "I will await your return with the Paladins."

"You had best be off then," interrupted Karax. "Your ships computer picked up a signal not long ago."

"That has to be one of the Paladins." Said Allura with haste. "We need to get to them."

"Right behind you princess," said Coran as he followed Allura running out of the room.

"I will escort them back," offered Selendis, following slowly after them.

"We had best make preparations," spoke Artanis to all that were left. "We are going to have company soon."

 _ **A few hours later. Spear of Adun War council room.**_

Artanis, along with Selendis, Rohana, Vorazun, Talandar, Alarak, Karax and Alfor were all gathered around discussing the current situation.

"Are these Galra really that great a threat?" said Alarak. In his usual sarcastic tone. "Surly we have faced greater before."

"Do not underestimate them." Interrupted Alfor. "They have conquered much on the universe in the past 10,000 years."

The Galra aside. This Voltron you mentioned before, it sounds like an amazing machine." Added Talandar. "If the stories are true it could tilt the tide of any battle."

"That is correct." Continued Vorazun. "We Nerazim deciphered many ancient ruins depicting stories of Voltron.

"I have to agree." Said Karax. "I would be quite intrigued to see it with my own eyes."

"You will all get your chance." Said Artanis. "Then the princess returned with the Lions and the Paladins we will know more. For now, we should discuss what we are going to do about the Galra."

Isn't it obvious!" shouted Alarak. "We annihilate them."

"Easier said than done," said Alfor. "The Galra are vast and their reach is long. Defeating them will be difficulty in forward combat. That is why we need Voltron. It alone has the strength to defeat the Galra leader Zarkon."

Yes, by the way, who exactly are the paladins right now?" ask Alarak.

"The current paladins are humans." Answered Alfor.

"TERRENS!" screamed Alarak. You leave the fate of universe in terran hands."

"The lions chose them, not me." said Alfor.

"Then I say we dispose of these terrans and find more suitable pilots." Suggested Alarak.

"I would not recommend that." Said Karax. "If what information I was able to gather from the castle was true these lions don't just choose anyone to be their pilots. If we do kill the terrans piloting them now we run the risk of not finding other suitable candidates in time."

"what do you mean they chose?" asked Talendar. "Are they alive in some way?"

"I'm not quite sure." Answered Karax. "the information on the ships computer was limited. I will know more when they return."

"You mean IF they return." Stated Selendis causing everyone to stare.

"My daughter will not go back on her work." said Alfor. "They will return."

A Zealot entered the room. "Hierarch, we've detected a warp signature approaching."

"Is it them?" asked Artanis.

"We believe so." Answered the Zealot with a bow.

"Everyone to the bridge." Ordered Artanis. Everyone obeyed and they all walked to the Spear of Adun's bridge. Once there they say what looked like a portal opened and a large white ship come out. the Castle of Lions.

"I told you she would return." Bragged Alfor.

 **Please comment and review. The more reviews I get the more inclined to write I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own starcraft or Voltron**

 _ **Castle of Lions, Allura POV**_

After managing to find all the Paladins the Princess kept her word and returned to meet with the Protoss leaders. She along with the Paladins and Coran were about to leave the castle and go onto the Spear of Adun.

"Alright Paladins, listen up," commanded Allura. "We are about to meet with a very powerful and advanced race, so be on your best behavior."

Oh, what's to worry about," added Lance in his usual smug way. "I'm sure my natural charm can win them over."

"That's, What I'm worried about," replied Keith.

"Hey!" yelled Lance in response. They didn't get to argue any longer as the doors in front of them opened. A bridge of energy connected the castle with the Protoss ship and the seven of them crossed.

Once they reached the other side the doors to that ship opened and Artanis, along with several of his warriors stood. The Paladins stood in aww at what was before them. This large alien with glowing blue eyes, no mouth and golden armor was amazing to say the least.

"Welcome back Princess Allura," spoke Artanis. "I'm glad you returned." He them directed his attention to the Paladins. "You must be the Paladins of Voltron. Greetings, I am Artanis, Hierarch of the Daelaam. Welcome aboard the Spear of Adun."

Um, thank you Hierarch," said Shiro in a somewhat uncertain tone. "My name is Shiro, I pilot the Black Lion." He them pointed to the other Paladins. "This is Keith, pilot of the Red Lion. Pidge, pilot of the Green Lion. Hunk, pilot of the Yellow Lion. And…."

"Hi, My name Lance, Pilot of the Blue Lion. Nice to meet you." Interrupted Lance in his usual arrogant way."

Artanis simply stared at him for a moment before speaking. "If you would all accompany me the other Protoss leader would like to speak with you. Follow me."

Artanis turned and walked in the opposite direction. Allura and the Paladins followed close behind. As they walked they all marveled at what they saw along the way. Many of the Protoss had armor and carried weapons, while others wore robe and looked like monks of some kind.

"I must admit, I have never seen a race quiet like yours." Said Allura.

"We Protoss are the first born. The first race of the universe." Stated Artanis.

Everyone was surprised. "Are you sure of that?" asked Allura.

"It is a well-known fact among my people." replied Artanis. He paused for a moment a resumed. "I am certain you have questions."

"Oh Oh I got one. Shouted Hunk with his hand raised like a little kid in school. "How are you talking to use if you don't have a mouth?"

HUNK!" yelled Shiro.

"It's alright. That's a common question from primitive beings." Replied Artanis. The Paladins trying not to take offense. "My kind has long since evolved past the need for mouths. We communicate purely through psionic abilities. You might call it telepathy."

"So. your speaking to us in our heads?" asked Lance.

"Correct." replied Artanis. "most who hear our language, the Khalani, would hear meaningless sound. But, many Protoss can translate it into your language."

The conversation ended when they reached the end of the hall the door opened many other Protoss stood in the room around a strange floating table. "Allow me to introduce the Protoss leader." Said Artanis as he started walking over to the others. the first appeared to be a woman with the same glowing blue eye color and armor as Artanis. "This is Selendis, my assistant second in command."

"En taro Tassadar, Paladins." Said Selendis.

He then walked over to another woman that was floating and wearing almost no armor. "My war council advisor Rohana."

"Greetings," said Rohana

He then walked over to another female, but this one was wearing purple clothe clothing and had green glowing eyes. "This is Vorazun, Matriarch of the Nerazim."

"A pleasure I'm sure," she said in an almost sarcastic way.

Then he pointed out one that didn't look like a Protoss at all, but a giant four-legged machine. "This is Talandar, Leader of the Purifiers."

"Welcome great warriors of Volrton." Said Talandar in a confident way that made everyone a bit uneasy.

The next one Artanis walked to was a male Protoss, but had red glowing eyes and pitch-black armor that sent chills down the Paladin's spines. "And finally, Alarak, Highlord of the Tal'darim."

"So, these are the Paladin's that pilot the greatest weapon in the universe. I expected so much more." Alaraks tone showed he had a superiority complex.

"yes, well thank you all for coming." Said Allura. "I assume you have questions."

"You father explained somethings to use, but there are still things we need to know." Said Artanis. "For started, how bad is this Galra threat."

Allura pressed a button on the device on her wrist and a galactic map appeared. Most areas were blue, but them started changing red until most of the map was covered. "This is a map of distress call the castle recorded over the last ten thousand years."

Talandar was the next to speak. "If this is accurate, then the Galra already control most of the known universe."

"Indeed," said Vorazun. "Though I wonder how this was done without us being aware of it."

The map disappeared. "That's something I've been wondering myself." Pondered Allura. "It seems as though they were deliberately staying out of this part of the universe."

Selendis stepped forward. "If that is true, then why are they attacking now?"

Allura sighed. "I don't know."

 _ **Unknown section of space Zarkon's Central comment system.**_

Zarkon was on his throne with the witch next to him when one of his generals was brought in and was graveling on his knees. This general was very bulky, like a body builder, he also had an eye patch and a helmet that looked like he had a horn coming out them middle of his head.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" said Zarkon with murderous intent.

"I don't see what that section of space is forbidden." Replied the general. "There are enough resources and minerals there to construct and fuel ten thousand Galra battleships. I was simply trying to…"

Zarkon slammed his fist so hard on its rest it's a wonder it didn't break. "You have no idea what you risk in bringing the Protoss into this war." Zarkon stood up. "Take him away."

The other guards dragged the general away.

"Are these Protoss truly worth your worry my lord?" asked the witch.

"I only saw a sample of what they are capable of once. I will not risk fighting them until I have Voltron."

 _ **Allura POV Spear Of Adun War Council**_

"Whatever the reason is they are here now." stated Artanis. "Perhaps they were waiting until they could overwhelm us with sheer numbers. But, the question is, what do we do now."

"We need to fight." Said Allura grabbing everyone's attention. "If we don't fight then the Galra will spread and destroy all in their path."

Alarak started laughing. "How dangerous could these Galra truly be. They attempted to take several of my worlds, and my Death Fleet whipped them all out with almost no losses. They are weak and pathetic. They are not worth my time."

"Are you mad!" yelled Allura.

"I have heard enough." Said Alarak as he started to the door. "This conversation is over."

Alarak walked past Keith. "You coward." Said Keith causing Alarak to stop.

"Come again," said Alarak as he turned to face Keith.

"You heard me." said Keith with a serious look. "You're afraid."

"I am Alarak. Highlord of the Tal'darim. I fear nothing."

"You talk tough and try to make everyone feel low." Continued Keith. "But, in reality, you're afraid. You saw how much the Galra have and you're afraid that if you fight them your precious Death Fleet will be defeated, and everyone in the universe will see just how weak you are."

"SILENCE!" screamed Alarak. He ignited his psi blades and charged at Keith who activated his Bayard sword and blocked the attack. "I could kill you right now."

"And what would that prove?" Said Keith showing no fear.

Alarak started laughing again. "I can see why the red lion chose you boy." Alarak backed off and disabled his blades. "Very well, let's just say for now that we've struck a bargain of sorts."

Alarak left the room without a second word.

"I must admit I'm impressed," said Artanis. "Getting Alarak to agree on anything is a notable task."

"Yes," said Allura. "But, you still haven't given us your answer."

Artanis stood in the middle of the room and faced the other Protoss. "During the time of the Conclave we were slow to react to the Zerg threat. We became arrogant and believed they would be only a miner nuisance. Because of this Aiur fell to the Zerg. We must not make that same mistake again. We must strike this Galra threat down before they become like the Zerg. I ask you, brothers and sister to stand with me on this."

Talandar was the first to step up. "The Purifiers will always stand with you Hierarch. We will face the Galra."

Vorazun then stepped forward. "We Nerazim have suffered much in the last several years. Even the loss of our home. We will not stand idly by as our new home is put at risk. We will fight."

Selendis was the next and last to step forward. "The Golden Armada will always follow its Hierarch, As will I."

Artanis then turned to Allura. "You have our blades Princess."

Allura had a big smile on her face and looked like she might cry. Then a purifier sentinel that was to the corner of the room walked forward. "I am proud of you my daughter."

"Thank you, father." Replied Allura

"Wait what?" said Hunk. "That things your dad?"

"there was a computer on your ship that stored his memories." Said Artanis.

"Well yeah," replied Hunk. "But it was broken."

"They managed to fix it, somewhat" Said Alfor. "They placed my memories into this body since the computer was damaged."

"In any case," interrupted Artanis. "There are a few more thing I need to discuss with Allura. The rest of you can do as you wish. Just don't touch anything."

Pidge stepped forward. "If it's okay with you I'd like to learn more about this ship."

"Oh, a curious one," said Artanis. "I'll have our Phase Smith Karax show you around."

With that the Paladins left the room. Most returned to the castle, but Pidge stayed to observe the Spear of Adun. Lead by Karax he was guided to the central power chamber.

"Wow this is amazing." Said Pidge with a glimmer in his eye. "So what powers this ship? Balmeran Crystal, fusion reactors."

Suddenly Pidge heard something open. He turned to see the large sphere in the center of the room open and a bright glowing ball in the middle of it. "The Solar Matrix Core."

"That's incredible!" shouted Pidge. "A mini sun powering a giant space. Almost infinite energy."

Ah, yes." Said Karax with surprise. "That is quite impressive for a Terran. And a female on at that."

Pidge broke out of his excitement and turned to Karax. "How did you know I was a girl?"

"Was I not supposed to?" replied Karax.

Back with Allura and Artanis they were just finishing up.

"There is one other thing." Said Artanis. "There are two other races in this sector with powerful armies. It may be effective for you to seek their aid as well."

"Oh," replied Allura. "And who are they?"

"The Terran and the Zerg."

"Zerg?" said Allura with confusion. "You made it sound like they were your enemies."

"They were, but times have changed." Answered Artanis. "You may want to start with the Terrans first. They are more diplomatic then the Zerg."

"That dose sound like a good idea." Said Allura.

"Good, I'll give you the coordinates for their capita planet and let them know you're coming." spoke Artanis. "However, before you leave. I'd like to see these Lions myself."

"Of course." Replied Allura with a bit of concern.

 _ **Castle of Lions Hanger**_

Artanis stood there staring at the five giant robot lions for what seemed like an eternity. It was almost like he was looking into the lions and they were looking into him. It wasn't until Shiro came in that the staring stopped.

"You okay Artanis?" asked Shiro.

"I am fine." Replied Artanis.

"Excuse me." said Allura from behind the two. "I've been meaning to ask. How do you know of Voltron? I didn't think it ever made it this far."

"I asked Alfor that question before you arrived." Started Artanis. "Long ago he and the other Paladins were warping to a new destination in this very castle. Something malfunctioned and they ended up crashing on an unknown planet in an unknown section. As it turns out this planet was a Protoss colony world, and while my ancestors were at first hostel after seeing Voltron they stopped fighting. It's likely they sensed the same thing I do now."

And what's that?" asked Shiro.

"I don't know how to describe it." Answered Artanis. "A sort of sense of life. Like these beings of metal are truly alive. In any case after that my ancestors not only befriended the Paladins, but fixed and modified this ship. It was believed that the Paladins would return someday, but they never did."

"This must have been just before Zarkon attacked." Said Allura.

"Yes," replied Artanis. "We sent an expedition to where Alfor said his home was. But, when we arrived we found nothing. We could sense the massive loss of life. We returned to our home, and Voltrons existence slipped into legend."

Allura looked like she might cry. "Excuse me I need to go get the ship ready." Allura left saying no more. Shiro was about to leave when Artanis stopped him.

"Shiro," said Artanis making Shiro face him. "I must warn you. I can sense a darkness in the black lion."

"What do you mean darkness?" asked Shiro.

"A remnant of something ancient and evil." Answered Artanis. "It may be nothing, but I thought I should tell you all the same."

"Thank you." Said Shiro.

Artanis extended his hand. "I believe it is your custom, to shake the hand of a friend."

Shiro extended his hand and the two shook hands. Shiro got a confused look. "How do you know about this?"

"You mean you don't know?" said Artanis giving Shiro more confusion.

The door opened and a Zealot charged in "Hierarch." Siad the Zealot in a panic.

"What is wrong?" asked Artanis with concern.

"It's Alfor." Answered the Zealot.

 _ **Spear of Adun, Star forge.**_

The sentinel containing Alofr's consciousness was lying on its back on a table. Karax was working on it when Artanis and Shiro came in. Allura was kneeling by her father's side.

"What's happening Karax?" asked Artanis with concern.

"I was afraid of this," replied Karax. "These sentinels were designed to house Purifier matrices. Clones Protoss minds. Whatever method the Altean's use doesn't seem to be completely compatible with our own. His consciousness is starting to break down."

"Isn't there anything you can do to save him?" demanded Allura.

"The only hope he has is if we can transfer him back into your ships computer." Replied Karax. "It's the only thing that is definitely compatible."

"But isn't it broken?" asked Shiro.

"I managed to fix it." Said Karax. "But I haven't had time to test weather my fixes will work or not. That machinery had not been tampered with in 10,000 years."

"We have to try." Said Allura in a commanding voice. She stood up. "Help me carry him there."

 _ **A few minutes later. Castle computer room.**_

The Sentinel was placed sitting down next to the now fixed container. And cables were connected to the back of its head to the container.

"Alright, everything is ready." Said Karax. "Let's hope this works."

Karax simply waved his hands over the container and the cables began to glow from the sentinel to the container. The sentinel's eyes faded and eventually turned off. Alfor's consciousness transferred to the container and all seemed well, but then the light disappeared.

Allura fell to her knees and started crying. Karax walked over to her. "I'm sorry." He said in a calm voice.

Suddenly the container started to flicker and in an instant the whole room was turned into a giant field of flowers. The container retracted into the computer and a holographic Alfor appeared before them.

"Father." Shouted Allura with excitement. She rushed to her feet a stood in front of Alfor.

"It's good to see you Allura." Said Alfor. He then looked towards Karax. "Thank you Karax. You have saved me."

"It was my honor." Replied Karax with a slight bow.

 _ **Castle bridge.**_

Allura Coran and all the Paladins were gathered on the castle bridge. Artanis's image was on the monitor.

"I will go to Aiur and rally my forces. Once you've meet with the other leaders, we will meet at the coordinates I gave you."

"Understood." Replied Allura. "And thank you Artanis."

"En taro Tassadar, my friends." The image turned off.

"So, where to first Princess?" asked Shiro.

"Artanis gave me coordinates to a Planet called Korhal." Answered Allura. "He said it's the capital planet of a race called Terrans. And he told them of our coming."

"Terrans?" said Pidge with a confused look.

"Something wrong?" asked Lance.

"Karax called me a Terran when he was showing me the ship."

"Let's not worry about that." Said the Princess. "I'm opening a wormhole."

A wormhole opened in front of the castle and the castle went in and disappeared.

 _ **Unknown section of space Zarkon's Central comment system.**_

Zarkon was overlooking a chamber with a giant robot hidden in shadows and the general from earlier in a container that looked like a coffin. The witch was channeling energy for a spell.

"You started this battle general." Said Zarkon. "Now you will see it through to its end."

Suddenly the general stopped struggling and purple energy flowed from the coffin to the robot. The robot's eyes started to light up.

 **Please review and comment. the more you comment the more I like to write.**

 **P.S I have had no proofreaders for this story. If anyone is willing to help with that I would appreciate it greatly. PM me if you are interested in proofreading this story. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Voltron or Starcraft**

 _ **Castle of Lions,**_

The castle was going through a wormhole to the coordinates provided my Artanis. The castle exited the wormhole and saw their destination.

"That must be Korhal." Said Allura. "Artanis said a race called Terran's live here."

"He also said they have a powerful army." Added Shiro. "We should be on our guard in case they don't feel like being helpful."

Suddenly an alarm started blaring. Coran quickly jumped to action. "Princess, there's a large ship headed towards us."

The screen suddenly showed this large ship and almost immediately after an image of what looked like an astronaut's visor helmet appeared on the screen. "This is battlecruiser Helios 2 contacting unknown vessel. State you name and identification immediately."

Allura was quick to answer. "This is the Castle of Lions. Artanis of the Protoss said he contacted you about our arrival."

"Hold your position while I confirm." Said the man on the screen. The screen when dark and a few moments passed before the screen came back up. "Identification confirmed. An escort ship will bring you to your landing area." The screen went dark again.

"Whew." Shied Lance. "I thought we might have to fight for a moment."

A small ship came from the Helios 2 and when in front of the Castle of Lions. Allura had the castle follow close behind as they entered the planet. The planet was beautiful, like a giant city, tall skyscrapers were everywhere and some were so tall they passed the clouds.

"This place is amazing." Said Pidge with excitement. "I wonder what kind of creatures these Terrans are?"

They came unto a massive pyramid shaped building that they guessed was a capital of some kind. And the escort took them to a large landing platform behind it. The ship landed and then the castle shortly after.

Allura and the others exited the castle and began walking towards the large building when two lines of what looked like large robots with visors like the person from the battlecruiser started marching towards them with large guns. For a moment the Paladins thought they were going to be attacked, but at the last moment the two-line stopped and parted. Then someone started walking towards them through the parted lines. The Paladins where shocked at this young blond human in royal clothing. They were even more shocked when the robot's visors when up revealing them to be humans in power armor.

"Greeting Princess Alluna." Said this man in a salute. "I welcome you and the Paladins to Korhal. Seat of human power in the Koprulu sector. I am Valerian Mengsk, Emperor of the Terran Dominion"

The Paladins were so dumbfounded that their jaws looked like they might fall to the ground.

 _ **Korhal Palace dining room. Sometime later.**_

Allura, Coran, and all the Paladins were seated at a long table. Even longer than the one in the castle. They were all on one side while Valarian was at the head.

"This makes no sense!" shouted Pidge. "Humans can't be this far."

Shiro signaled for Pidge to stop. "What my friend means to say is, we didn't think humans had come this far into space. How did you get here?"

Valerian sighed a bit before speaking. "Are any of you familiar with the four supercarriers that left earth? The Nagglfar, the Argo, the Sarengo, and the Reagan."

"Well yeah," answered Pidge like it was common knowledge. "They were four giant ships that set out from earth carrying forty thousand, at the time, prisoner in an attempt to colonize a far-off system. It failed when the computers malfunctions and the ships were lost in the depths of space." Pidge suddenly got a look of surprise on his face. "Don't tell me."

Valerian got a smile on his face. "The ships were lost, but not destroyed. Three of the ships managed to make emergency landings on three planets in the Koprulu sector. The ships also had fertilized eggs and frozen embryos, as well as technology for cloning. We completely colonized these planets and quickly spread out into the sector. We now populate dozens of planets throughout the sector."

"This is a little hard to believe." Shiro replied. "That was almost 300 years ago. It was because of the failure of the supercarriers that we stopped using that warp technology for space travel."

"And yet they still use it." Said Valaeian giving Shiro a confused look. "Several years ago, an expeditionary force came from earth."

"Yea. I know." Said Shiro. "They came to investigate possibilities that there was other life in a nearby section of space. But, they never returned."

"Your government is hiding much from you." Said Valerian. "The UED was not sent to investigate, but to conquer. They attacked us and the Protoss and the Zerg. They had the advantage for some time, but were eventually defeated. The Zerg made sure no ship got back to tell the tale."

"Are you sure about that?" demanded Shiro as he jumped from his seat.

"Why does it concern you?" asked Valerian.

Shiro sat back down. "A friend of mine was on that expedition."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Said Valerian with a node. "But, I don't think you came here to talk about our history."

"No," said Allura who was sitting closest to Valerian. "We came to ask for aid. We are fighting a war with the Galra, who seek to conquer the entire universe. Artanis told us that you have a powerful army that may be able to help us. I ask that you give us your aid."

"It is true." Replied Valerian. "The Dominion fleets are powerful. And he have had some run ins with these Galra." Valerian put his hear down. "However, I must decline your request."

Everyone at the table was in shock.

 _ **2 hours later Palace roof**_

Allura was alone on the roof of the palace overlooking the city when she heard someone coming.

"My guards told me you were here." said Valerian in a polite tone as he approached drinking from a wine glass. "Enjoying the view?"

"Sorry," Allura lowered her head and sounded sad. "This city is beautiful. It reminds me of Altea."

Valerian walked over to be next to her. "Sounds like someplace I'll have to visit someday."

"Altea is gone," Allura's words surprised Valerian. "It was destroyed by the Galra. My father died defending it."

"You must be proud of your father." Said Valerian in a lower tone.

"Oh yes," replied Allura.

"Wish I could say the same about mine." Valerian sounded sad. "My father was a monster in almost every way."

"But didn't your father build this great city?" asked Allura.

"Oh, he built it all right." Answered Valerian. "Built it on the blood of innocent people. My father, Arcturus Mengsk, started out as a rebel leader of a group called the Sons of Korhal. He fought against the corruption of the Confederacy. But, my father crossed the line when he attacked Tarsonis. He stole a Psi emitter and planted it on the planet knowing it would draw the Zerg to it. That day my father murdered an entire planet of innocent people and called it justice. After he took power it was just one problem after another. When the Zerg returned after the Brood wars he called the entire fleet back to protect the core worlds and left the rest to fend for themselves. He caused millions to die just to protect himself." Valerian threw the wine glass on the ground and it shattered. "That why he had to be removed from power."

Allura looked at him with shock but said nothing.

"I didn't kill my father," Said Valerian sensing Alluras question. "But, I didn't stop those who did. Or try to help him. My People have suffered so much because of my father. This city still bares the scares of the conflicts he caused. That's why I can't give you my support. I can't force my people into another war. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Allura spoke in a soothing tone. "I understand that your people have been through much. But the Galra will come here eventually."

"I know." Answered Valerian. "I'll talk with the other government leader on proper actions. But, I can't just declare was on the Galra. It's not that simple. With any luck I can give at least some support."

Allura was about to thank him when a Marin in armor ran up the stairs to the roof. "Emperor, we just received a destress call."

Valerian, and the others gathered around a desk in Valerians quarters and watched a holographic screen that was coming from the desk. An image of a woman in a lab coat with glasses appeared. "This is doctor Ariel Hanson lead scientist of the Haven facility." Her voice sounded distressed. "We are under attack by unknown forces and need reinforcements. Our defense is quickly being overrun. To anyone in the vicinity, please help." The screen went dark.

Valerian turned to the marine. "Can we confirm who's attacking?" he asked.

"We only have one image." Answered the marine. An image appeared on the screen showing a large purple ship.

"It's the Galra." Said Allura.

"We need to get forces to Haven at once. Send word for the nearest fleet to move out." ordered Valerian

"Our nearest fleet is over an hour away from Haven." Answered the Marin. "It's at the edge of Protoss space so any large fleet to close could have been seen as an act of war."

"Damn it!" yelled Valerian.

"Maybe we can help." Said Allura. "The Castle of Lions can open wormholes. We could get there almost instantly.

"Can you take other ships with you?" asked Valerian.

"Yes," answers Allura. "Though I can only open the wormhole so big."

"How many Battlecruisers could fit?" Allura looked a bit confused at Valerian. "The large ship you saw when you got here."

Allura thought for a moment. "Maybe two."

Valerian looked back at the Marine. "Have the Hyperion and the Helios 2 ready to move out. and tell the rest of the fleet to mobilize at once."

"Yes sir." Said the Marine just before leaving.

"How important is this facility?" asked Shiro.

Valerian thought for a moment before answering. "There a Zerg based virus that has spread through many worlds killing billions. For the longest time a cure was thought to be impossible. But Doctor Hansen recently perfected a cure. But she hasn't had time to mass produce or distribute it. If we lose this facility that could be millions of lives lost."

Allura and the other asked no more question. They left the palace and returned to the castle. Once there they fired the engines and headed back to space. Just after leaving the atmosphere they were met with two large ships. Suddenly an image appeared on their main monitor. A dark-haired man in nice clothing.

"This is admiral Mathew Horner on board the Hyperion. The coordinates for Haven have been sent to you. We'll follow behind you and move when you say." The monitor when dark.

The castle moved into position with the two battlecruisers behind it. The cruisers were almost twice as big as the castle and were on either side of it.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Allura. She focused her energy and a wormhole opened. She had never had to open one this big before and she could feel the extra effort. The castle went first followed closely by the battlecruisers. They weren't in the wormhole for long before they were back in real space again.

Everyone looked to see a green planet with a Galra cruiser in orbit. The Cruiser started to attack immediately. The Castles Particle Barrier was deployed, and Matt Horner appeared on the screen again. "Listen, I need you to get to the planet and help the people there while we deal with these guys."

"We won't leave you here." said Keith Franticly.

"There's no time for this!" yelled Matt. "Your ship is smaller and can get there faster. Worry about the people on the planet below. Don't worry about us, I've fought against worse than this."

"He's right," said Shiro. "Allura, take us down. Everyone, get to your lions." Everyone did as Shiro commanded without question.

 _ **Planet Haven**_

The Paladins in their lions descended to the planet's surface, staying in tight formation. Once there they first saw the planets Earth like qualities, trees and lakes. But, they soon came to a massive metal structure. This place looked more like a military base then a research lad. There were tall metal walls surrounding the area that stretched at least a mile in all directions. And inside was one sci-fi looking building in the center almost the size of a skyscraper with several smaller buildings in rows, there were also large landing pads in the back.

As the Paladins got closer they also saw the battle that was going on. Hundreds of Galra solders and sentries were already inside the walls. They appeared to be heading to the large building in the center. The Paladins zoomed in to see the fighting. Several Marines and Marauders were holding the Galra back with a makeshift Barricade at the main entrance.

"Man, this looks bad," said Hunk in a worrying tone.

"Pidge, can you patch me through to those people down there?" asked Shiro rapidly.

"I Already have." Replied Pidge.

"I need to speak with whoever is in charge down there." Said Shiro.

"Who is this?" came a voice with a strong southern accent. "Identify yourself."

"My name is Shiro, we came to help."

"I don't know who you are, but we'll take any help we can get." He said with more cheer in his voice. "I'm commander Rockbound, I'm head of security here. these things came out of nowhere and just started attacking us. We didn't even have time to get our defenses up. They quickly overran our perimeter wall and disabled out defenses. We've locked down the main building with everyone inside, but we're losing ground on all fronts and running low on ammo."

"How can we help?" asked Shiro.

"This facility has defensive turrets, but they were disabled when the attacks began. They hit the main reactor hub with some kind of energy cannon. We have SCV's that can repair the damage, but I don't got the boys to spare the get them there."

"I'll help them get there." Volunteered Pidge. "Just tell me where it is."

Rockbound answered. "The Hub is in the far western side of the facility.

An image of the facility from directly overhead appeared on Pidges monitor and the building was highlighted. "Ok, got it." Pidge broke off from the formation.

"Anything else?" asked Shiro.

"There's an armory not too far from the main entrances." Answered Rockbound. "It's to the left of where we are now. In fact, I can see it from here. it's got all the weapons and fire power we need to push these things back.

The building was highlighted on Shiro's monitor. "The Galra haven't tried to get in?"

"I don't think they even realize it's an armory." Said Rockbound. "But, if you can get us a path there we can start pushing back."

"Alright," replied Shiro. "Fighting back is great, but have you thought about evacuation?"

"I've Fanaticized about it, but…." Rockbound was interrupted by an explosion. "Excuse me one moment." Shiro heard gunfire and more explosions in the background. And heard Rockbound giving orders. "Get those Barricades back up. and get more ammo boxes out here." the gunfire and explosions were muffles as Rockbound spoke the Shiro again. "Sorry about that. As I was saying, we have landing pads in the back, but these things knocked out almost all of our transports. Anything he have that can still fly was sent out to keep their air power at bay."

"I can help with that." Said Allura.

"Now who the hell is this?" asked Rockbound rudely.

"My name is Allura. I can bring our ship to the landing pads. The Castle of Lion should be able to provide defense and large is enough to carry everyone."

Rockbound responded with a bit of confusion. "Well I've never heard of no Castle of Lions. But if it can carry people, then I'll send some boys to get everyone out through the back."

"Alright," said Shiro. "We all have our assignments. Pidge, go get those SCV's and get then to the reactor hub and give them cover. Lance, got with Allura and cover her while they evacuate. Keith, Hunk you're with me. help the Marines get to the armory and push the Galra back."

 _ **Front of Base**_

Rockbound was holding the Galra sentries at bay behind the barricades when he heard a roar come from above. He and all his men looked up to see three giant mechanical lions fly overhead and shot energy blasts at the enemy forces, destroying many of them. Rockbound got out of his stupor long enough to see that the lions had destroyed almost all the enemies between them and the armory. He then saw the yellow one land and start stepping on the sentries that tried to get back between them and the armory.

"Is that a giant robot lion?" asked one of the marines in shock

Rockbound walked over to the marine. "I don't care if it's a giant robot fishbowl! Its clearing a path to the armory! Get the pilots over there NOW!"

"Yes sir, yes sir." Said the Marine in a panic as he ran back into the base.

After a few moments the Marine ran back out win many other people following him. None of these people wore armor, but they were the ones trained to operate the vehicles in the armory. They ran past the barricades and the yellow lion on their way to the armory. Once there the marine punched some numbers into a key pad and a side door opened. Everyone started to pore into that small door.

Rockbound contacted Shiro. "Alright, by boys will get the weapons up and running. Once they have, we'll start pushing these things out."

"Good to know," replied Shiro.

Rockbound turned off his com. "I hope the boys in the back are OK." He said to himself.

 _ **Back of Compound**_

Allura in the Castle of Lions arrived at the back of the base. There she saw four giant landing pads. She noticed the large number of Galra sentries marching to the main building. Like in the front the marines were holding them back, barley.

"Coran, take us in." ordered Allura. The ship started to lower. "Fire on the Galra away from the entrance."

The Ships particle barrier activated, and lasers started shooting at the sentries. It didn't take long for most of the air field to be cleared. The castle then landed right in the middle of the landing pad closest to the entrance. A small pod dropped from the bottom of the ship and landed on the ground.

Allura spoke through the castle speakers. "Everyone this is your chance. Get to the ship now."

No one seemed to question her. scores of people started pouring from the back door onto the landing pads. Many were wearing white lab coats, and some were being brought out on stretchers. The marines in the group formed lines that served as path for everyone to get to the ship. They were attacking any sentinel that came close to cover the evacuation. The fit as many people onto the pod as they could, and as soon as it was full it floated back up to the ship and moments later came back down.

As Allura was watching one marine in red armor waving at then and pointing to the side of his helmet.

"I think he wants to contact us." Said Coran.

"Can you patch him through?" asked Allura. Almost as soon as she finished speaking Coran gave he a thumb up. "This is Allura on the Castle of lions."

"Thanks for the help." Spoke the marine as he gave a thumb up. "I hope your ships big enough for all of us."

"We'll get you out on the castle." Replied Allura. "we have more than enough room."

"Thanks." Said the marine "Names Jax by the way."

Jax and the other continued to cover the evacuation scientist as they moved to the ship. The pod kept going up and down carrying more and more people into the castle.

"Princess, all the scientist are aboard." Said Coran giving a salute.

"Good," replied Allura. "Let's get the marines inside."

Suddenly a blip appeared on the monitor. "Hey its' me," Jax sounded exhausted and was panting. "We got a problem. Doctor Hansen and her team are still inside. they went to back up the data when the attacks started, but we haven't heard from them since. Get everyone out. I'll go look for them."

"No, we aren't going to leave you." Shouted Allura with authority.

"You listen to me." Yelled back Jax. "Get those people out of here. Some of these people wont service without medical attention. Get them to the civilian settlements. I'll get Hansen and meet with the other at the front. NOW GO!" Jax turned off his communicator and ran back into the building. Allura wasn't sure what to say and only did as Jax demanded. The other marines were able to load onto the pod once and then everyone was on board.

"Coran, go down and find someone who can show us where the settlements are." Commanded Allura.

"Right away princess." Replied Coran who ran off without a second thought.

"Lance, are you still there."

"Yeah," replied Lance. "Just dealing with these Galra in the air."

"I need to take these people somewhere safe. Keep fighting until I return."

"What," replied Lance in confusion. Before he could get a response, the castle lifted off and left. "Hey, don't leave me here. Owwww." Lance was cut off by a Galra ship attack.

Allura cut the transmission and the Castle took off. It started heading north of the base and the attacks lessened as they got further away.

 _ **Front of Base.**_

Hunk was in his lion. The enemy attacks were barley doing any damage. The loin simply lied in place like a wall protecting the people going to the armory. However, some of the enemy sentries were going around him.

Shiro's image appeared on the monitor. "Hunk, you have to defend those people."

Hunk was getting nervous. "If I move from this spot they'll be in even worse trouble."

"Then you'll have to cover them on foot." Answered Shiro making Hunk freak out.

"You want me to go out there." Stuttered Hunk. "With those hundreds of Gulra sentinels. No way."

"There's not time. People will die if you don't help." Shiro was very firm. "Keith and I are too busy with the Galra in the air, you have to help them on the ground."

The monitor went blank. Hunk thought for a moment. The Lions mouth opened, and Hunk with his Bayard weapon ran out. almost immediately he was fired upon and retreated to behind his lion. Hunk cowered for a few moments until he saw a Terran Marine with a chain gun walk up next to him.

"You know how to use that thing?" said the Marine whose voice Hunk recognized as Rockbound.

Hunk was hesitant. "Uh, yeah." He said with little confidence.

"Then let's plow the road." Shouted Rockbound like a war cry. Rockbound ran around the lion and began firing like a lunatic. He hollered the whole time as his chain gun wined out it's rounds. He paused for a moment and looked over at Hunk. "What are you waiting on, and invitation."

Rockbound resumed firing and after a moment to get his nerve Hunk ran out and starting firing on the Galra. They were dropping like flies before their fire power.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion from the armory. Both Hunk and Rockbound feared it was attacked, but as the smoke cleared they saw something. A large robot with cannons for arms walked out. the cannons were smoking showing it blew the main door open.

Hell Yeah!" shouted Rockbound. Hunk looked at him with confusion. "That's a Thor. It's one of the most powerful weapons we got."

Hunk looked back over to see smaller robots with no arms walk out along with what looked like tanks and hovering vehicles with two turrets.

"Aright!" Rockbound again shouted. "we got Goliaths, Siege tanks and Diamondbacks."

All the vehicles started attacking the Galra and forming a battle line in front of the main compound.

"Is everything alright down there?" asked Shiro after seeing the explosion.

"You bet." Answered Rockbound. "We got our vehicles out. But, we're still not going to be able to push back without the defenses back online."

Shiro diverted his attention over to the damaged reactor. "Pidge, progress report."

"I'm doing the best I can." Replied Pidge sounding like he was in a bad mood. Shiro saw that he was engaging multiple Galra fighters while the SCV's were still working. "I'm covering the SCV's, but they say the damage is extensive. It could take a while to repair."

"We don't have a while." Replied Rockbound. "We've managed to push then away from the main building, but we're still outnumbered here. we only need them on for a few minutes to push them back outside the main defense wall. If we can push them past that we can hold them off ourselves."

Rockbound's words got Pidge thinking. "I got it. Shiro, can you cover the air over here. I got an idea." Pidge didn't even wait for a response from Shiro and descended to the ground landing right behind the SCV's. Pidge spoke through his lion's speakers. "Listen, if you had a sufficient power supply could you activate the defenses for a little while?"

The SCV pilot was hesitant before answering. "Well, maybe. But, where would we get something powerful enough to run all the base defenses, even for a little while?"

"My lion," answered Pidge. "Its power should be more than enough to run the defenses."

"I don't know about that." Replied the SCV pilot.

"Trust me." assured Pidge. "just help me hook my lion up to the power grid and I'll generate the power to run the defenses."

The SCV's were reluctant, but they didn't' have any better ideas. The carried big cables out from the broken generator and with Pidge's direction started hooking then up to the green lion. Before long the green lion was covered with multiple cables.

"That should do it." Said the SCV. "Send the power when your ready.

Pidge power up his lion to full power and suddenly the cables started to glow green. Lights started to come on all over the base. After only a few moments tiles on the compounds floor started opening and sentry turrets popped out. They started firing on any Galra nearby. The sentries were falling fast, and the living soldiers started retreating to the main gate.

"It's working!" shouted Rockbound with excitement. "The enemy is retreating. Let's keep the pressure on and push them out."

"Commander Rockbound." Came a familiar voice over Rockbound's com link. This is admiral Horner."

Rockbound paused to answer. "I read yea Admiral. What the situation upstairs?"

"The enemy ships are pulling back. I think they're retreating." Horner had a small amount of joy in his voice.

"Something not right." said Shiro apparently listening in. "Galra believe in victory or death. They wouldn't retreat like this."

"Who cares why!" shouted Rockbound. "Lets just finish them off."

Rockbound resumed firing and walking in the direction the Galra were retreating in. Before long they were all outside the perimeter wall.

"Commander!" came a shout from behind. Rockbound turned to see who it was. A marine in red armor was running towards him.

"Jax!" Rockbound said in surprise. "What are you doing here? You should have gotten out with the rest.

Jax ran up next to Rockbound and seemed a bit out of breath. He stood up straight and saluted. "Sorry sir. Doctor Hansen and her team went back in for their research data. I told the rest to evacuate to the civilian settlements while I went back for them."

"Where are they now?" asked Rockbound.

"Waiting just inside the main building entrance." Answered Jax. "Just behind the barricades."

Rockbound though for a moment. "Go back and tell them to stay there for now. We've almost finished clearing these guys out."

"Rockbound, come in!" Horner shouted franticly over the coms. "There's a large unknown object heading straight for you from outside our combat range. Estimates say it'll land just outside the compound in about 15 seconds."

Rockbound didn't even ask for details and started shouting orders. "Everyone get to cover. NOW!"

Everyone in the area, including Hunk who was still fighting Rockbound, ran towards whatever building happened to be close. Rockbound, Hunk, and Jax took shelter beside a nearby supply depot. Only just after they got there they heard a massive blast form the impact, but there was no explosion.

"What was that?" said Rockbound openly. "it didn't explode."

The three walked out and looked to just beyond the compound. Hunk seemed freaked out at the strange black and purple structure that seemed to resemble a high-tech coffin.

"Oh no." said Hunk.

Shiro looked at this from the sky and knew exactly it was. "Hunk, get back in you Lion. Pidge, leave the rest of the work to the SCV's. Keith, Lance, get here and form up. It's time to form Voltron."

With that Hunk returned to his lion and Pidge left the reactor, which caused all the turrets to stop firing. Keith and Lance returned, and all five lions were in formation. Only a moment later the five lions began transforming and combining into one giant humanoid robot, Voltron.

Rockbound and Jax both looked up at this with astonishment. Jax was the one to eventually break the silence. "You know on any other day that might seem strange."

"Yea," Rockbound simply replied before coming to his senses. "What are you still doing here! get back and protect the scientist!"

"Yes sir." Hurriedly replied Jax with a salute before running off.

Voltron stood just outside the gate that separated the compound from the grassy planes outside. And only a short distance in front of that was the object that fell from the sky. After a moment the object opened when the two sides and the front fell down. Standing in the middle was a new beast.

This was unlike any robot creature they had seen before. This one looked very humanoid with human like arms and legs. It also looked very muscular, like a body builder. It had what looked like robot gauntlets on each hand and its legs had spike at the knees. Its most unusual feature was its head. It looked like a metal box that was small compared to its huge bulky body. There was a horn protruding from the top and in the center, was one glowing red eye that filled the entire box.

Suddenly the creature started to move. It lifted and flexed it giant arms while a roar came from its nonexistent mouth.

Shiro broke the Paladins silence. "Everyone get ready. We don't know what this thing can do." Just as Shiro finished that sentence the creatures eye began to glow brighter. Shiro had a good idea what was coming. "Shield!"

The two wings on Voltrons back detached and combined to from a shield in Voltron's left hand. Voltron held the shield up just in time. The creature fired a large red energy beam from it's eye which made a direct hit on the shield. The shield held, and the blast stopped.

"We can't take to many direct hits from that." Said Pidge.

"We need to get it away from the compound." Added Keith.

"We need to get its attention." Said Shiro. "Keith, blast it."

Voltron's right arm pointed at the creature and a blast of energy shot out the red lions mouth, hitting the creature in the chest. There was a cloud of smoke from the blast, which quickly faded revealing the creature standing as though nothing happened.

"We didn't even scratch it," said Hunk with fear.

"That doesn't matter." Said Shiro. "we have its attention now. let's fly."

Voltron took to the air. As it did the creature kept its eye on it. It fired another energy blast but missed. The creature kept firing blast after blast, but never hit Voltron.

"We need to attack." shouted Lance.

"There's a pause between blasts," Shiro pointed out. "We can strike after he fires again. Keith form sword."

Keith inserted his bayard and Voltrons sword appeared. With the sword in it's right and the shield in tis left Voltron continued to move and waited for another blast. It wasn't long before another blast of red energy shot towards them. They easily avoided the attack and charged straight at the cyclops creature. Voltron made a vertical slice and for a moment it seemed the battle was over, but it wasn't even close. the blade hit the cyclops, but it didn't cut it. The blade simply stopped then it hit it. The paladins were shocked, but snapped out of it then the creature grabbed the sword and threw it with Voltron still holding on. Voltron was able to correct itself in time to land on its feet.

"What the heck just happened?" shouted Lance.

"The sword didn't even scratch it." Added Keith.

Pidge spoke next. "Whatever this thing is made of, its tougher then the other we fought."

"Laser eye," said Hunk with fear as the creature charged another shot. "LASER EYE!"

The cyclops fired another blast, but Voltron dodged the attack and returned to the air.

"We need to try a different weapon." Said Shiro.

"I don't think this thing's going to give us a chance to change weapons." Said Keith.

"We need to divert its attention somehow." Said Shiro.

Just after Shiro spoke there was an explosion on the cyclops's back. The creator didn't even move from the blast, but it turned to see the source. The Terran forces were rushing straight towards it. The siege tanks deployed and fired their long-range shells. As they fired the creature was covered with smoke from the blast, but it didn't even faze him.

"Keep firing!" ordered Rockbound riding on top of a siege tank. "Give those guys some cover fire."

"Are they mad!" shouted Keith. "They won't hurt that thing."

"Don't worry." Said Shiro. "They bought us time. Hunk."

"I'm on it." Replied Hunk. He inserted his bayard. Voltron descended and landed between the cyclops and the Terran forces. Then a large yellow canon appeared on his shoulder.

"Full power!" shouted Shiro.

The cannon quickly charged and fired at the cyclops. The creature didn't even try to move. It stood there and took a direct hit from the cannon.

Sight was obstructed by debris. But it seemed to work. the Terrans on the ground started cheering when suddenly a huge arm reached out from the debris cloud and grabbed Voltron by the head. The debris settled, and the cyclops was shown to be undamaged, except for its eye which appeared to be cracked.

The cyclops slammed Voltrons head into the ground and then threw him into a nearby cliff side.

The Paladins were winded, but managed to get Voltron back up.

"What's with this thing!" shouted Lance. "We can't even scratch this thing."

"We did damage its eye," said Pidge. "At least now it can't blast us."

"We need to find some way to pierce its body." Added Shiro.

Shiro suddenly started hearing static on his communicator and then he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Shiro. You there?" came the voice of Rockbound.

"Rockbound, is that you?" replied Shiro.

"Yea. Listen, we have an idea about how to beat that thing."

"How," instantly replied Shiro.

"About 15 miles west of your current position is a mining area." Explained Rockbound. "We used it to gather the minerals to build the compound. There's a large Drakken laser drill at the edge of the site. It gives off 174 gigawatts of forward energy. With any luck that should pierce it."

"That might work." said Pidge listening in.

"But how do we use it?" asked Keith.

"Let us worry about that." Said Rockbound. "Some of the scientist stayed behind during evac. They can operate the drill from here. You just need to get that thing there."

"Are right paladins!" Shouted Shiro. "We know what to do. Let go!"

Voltron lifted off the ground and started flying on the directions Rockbound spoke of. The cyclops ran after them on foot. It wasn't very fast, but Voltron wasn't trying to outrun it. After a few moments of flying they arrived at the mine. It looked like I giant hole in the ground as big as the compound with unmanned mining equipment all over. In the at the far edge of the mine was a strange structure. Before the Paladins could tell what it was, it sprang to life and pointed in their general direction. It looked as if it were charging.

"That must be the drill." Said Shiro.

"Why's it pointing at us?" stuttered Hunk.

"It's not." Added Keith. "It's pointing at the creature behind us."

Back as the base Rockbound was with Hansen and the Scientist in the main buildings computer room. They managed to hack the drills controls from the main computer.

"Charging at 85%." Said Hansen.

"Fire as soon as it reached 100%." Ordered Rockbound.

"But sir." Said Jax. "The others are in the way."

Rockbound had a concerned look. "Let's hope they have some fast maneuvers."

"Charge at 100%!" shouted Hansen. "Firing now."

Back at the mine the laser drill fired directly at Voltron.

"MOVE!" shouted Shiro.

Voltron rolled out of the way and the laser drill hit the cyclops dead in its chest. The creature was pushed backwards from the blast. Its legs scraped on the ground as it was flying backwards. After only a few moments the beam stopped. The debris cleared, and the cyclops was lying on the ground. The Paladins were cheering until the cyclops started to get back up again. The area where the beam hit was shown to have a large singe mark from the blast, but aside from that looked undamaged.

"Are you kidding me!" shouted Lance.

"Its still no enough." Added Pidge.

Back at the base Rockbound and the others were watching this.

"Get the drill charged again." Ordered Rockbound. "I want it firing again with more power."

"We can't." Said Hansen. "The drill has a safety feature built in that prevents us from increasing the power output."

"Well then override them." Demanded Rockbound.

"We can't do that either." Replied Hansen. "The safety features were designed so they could only be overridden manually. We can't do it from here."

"So, we need to get someone there and disable the safeties." Stated Rockbound. "Alright, I head over there. Jax you in charge until…" Rockbound looked behind and saw that Jax was missing. "Where's Jax?"

Rockbound got a message over the coms. "Sir, Jax took the last Vulture and is heading towards the mine."

"Damn it Jax!" shouted Rockbound.

Jax was already outside the compound riding the stolen Vulture in his marine armor when he got a communication. Rockbound's angry voice was on the other side. "What do you think you're doing boy?"

"You never could ride a Vulture, and nothing else we have could get there in time." Stated Jax with confidence. "just make sure your ready to fire the moment I disable the safety systems."

"You do realize you'll be running straight into a fight between a giant robot and a… Thing."

"Don't worry." Said Jax. I ain't dying before you."

Jax turned off his communicator and concentrated on the path ahead. He got to the battle area pretty fast. Voltron was in a tight spot. He blasted the cyclops with laser after laser not able to damage it. At one point it remade its sword and tried up close combat. But, the cyclops seemed to favor that even more. Voltron tried for a horizontal swing, but the cyclops knocked the sword right out of Voltron's hands. The two were know in a fist to fist dead lock trying to overpower the other. Jax saw his chance. He fired to bike as fast as it could go and zoomed right under the cyclops's and Voltrons legs. Jax didn't even look back he just kept moving.

He pushed the bike as fast as it could go, and maybe even a bit more. The drill was on the other side of the mine and it would take to long to go around. Jax knew there was only one way. he aimed for a pile of dirt nearby and launched himself up. he pushed himself off the bike and managed to grab onto the drill. The Vulture crashed on the drills wall.

Jax climbed up the wall and managed to find a room with a sign 'Safety Systems' over it. The door was locked, but Jax kicked it down. Inside there were dozens of glowing buttons switched and a large monitor.

Jax turned his communicator back on and Rockbound was on the other end. "Jax, did you make it."

"Yea," replied Jax hoping he didn't ask about the bike. "Now, how do I turn off the safety systems?"

Dr Hansen spoke this time. "OK, first you need to insert the 20-digit access code, then initiated a system rest, them…."

"Can't I just shot the damn thing?" yelled Jax.

"Well yes that would override the safety, but you damaged expensive dominion equip….." Hansen didn't get to finish as Jax pulled out his revolver and fired all six rounds into to computer. Hansen looked over at her computer and saw that the safeties were disabled. "OK, that works."

"Start charging." Ordered Rockbound.

Jax looked back at the battle and saw they were still in a dead lock. Suddenly the creature managed to over power the others and threw them towards the drill. Jax was freaking out a little, but at the last moment the robot's thrusters kicked in and it went over the drill. Jax could fell as the large robot nicked the drill a little but barley touched it. It them looked over at the monster and it was running straight towards him. Just as it got to the edge of the mine it jumped and managed to get very high. It even went over the drill. It landed on the other side and the fight continued.

"You better hurry with the charging." Said Jax in a panic.

"We got another problem." Said Rockbound in a worrying tone. That robot took out the onboard camera when it hit the drill. We can't aim it."

Jax thought for a moment and then ran out of the safety room. "I got an idea." Jax ran to the main control room and kicked in the door. This room was directly below the laser. "I'm in the main control room. You guys move the drill. I'll aim it."

The drill started to move and turned all the way around. "Your almost there." Said Jax. The creature was now holding the robot from behind and looked to by trying to rip its head off. "Just a little more to the left."

Rockbound was trying to get Shiro on him communicator. "Shiro come in, Shiro."

"I read you Rockbound." Said Shiro in an exhausted sounding tone. "Were in a bit of a bind right now."

"We got one more shot at this. You need to get out of the way."

"Unless you can get this thing to let go we can't."

"I can do that." Said a female voice that Rockbound recognized.

The creature was still trying to rip of Voltron's head when suddenly it was hit from behind. Looking behind the Castle of Lions had returned and was firing on the cyclops. Its grip loosened just for a moment and Voltron managed to escape the creature.

"FIRE NOW!" shouted Jax.

The drill glowed brighter then it did last time and the creature turned to face it just in time to catch the blast in its chest. This time however it only flew back a little ways before the beam came right out its back. The beam stopped, and the cyclops had a huge hole in its chest. It was still standing, but only for a moment before it fell face first and exploded.

"We did it." Cheered Lance.

The celebrations were short lived as they looked over to see the drill was on fire and there were explosions all over it.

"What's going on?" asked Shiro

"The drill's overloading." Answered Rockbound. "It's abut to explode. Jax is in there. Save him!"

"Voltron, separate." Ordered Shiro. Voltron separated into the five lions. "Keith, you're the fastest. Go"

Keith raced off towards the drill as fast as he could. "Where is he?"

Rockbound answered. "He's in the control room. It's directly under where the leaser fired from."

Jax was struggling just to stand up straight. The whole thing was shaking like there was an earthquake. Debris fell from the celling and blocked the only exit. Jax though this was the end until, outside the windows the red lion appeared.

"Need a lift." Said the lion's pilot.

Jax didn't hesitate. He charged at the window, braking it, and flew out. he landed on the lions back and held on for dear life. The red lion flew away and in the distance Jax saw the drill explode like a small nuke.

The lions and the castle returned to the compound.

 _ **Later**_

The five Paladins were just inside the compound's wall facing everyone with their lions behind them.

Rockbound approached. "I can't thank you enough for all your help."

"We were happy to help." Replied Shiro.

"Well, no mater what happens between you and the government. You saved my boys today, and I won't soon forget it." Rockbound extended his hand for a hand shake. Shiro did the same and the two shook hands. "Give em hell."

"It's the only thing they deserve." Replied Shiro.

The Paladins returned to their lions and then to the castle. The castle left the planet and joined the battlecruiser outside the planet's atmosphere.

Matt Horner appeared on the monitor. "You did a great service to the dominion today. Thanks."

"No problem," answered Shiro. "We're just glade the Galra didn't succeed.

Allura was the next to speak. "Do you think this will convince your government to give us aid?"

Yea, about that." Matt's tone told them it was bad news. "Most of the government leaders are blaming you. Saying they're only coming because of you. As a result, they've asked you to leave Terran space ASAP."

"What!" shouted Allura. "That's ridiculous."

Lance was the next to speak. "We just saved all those people."

Pidge shouted next. "How can they blame us."

"I know," replied Matt stopping everyone else. "But, Valerian's opinion was overruled. He'll try to do everything he can, but for now there nothing more we can do." Everyone in the room fell silent with their heads down. "In any case. You think you could open another wormhole for us. We didn't really bring enough fuel for the trip home."

"Sure." Answered Allura.

A few moments later she opened a wormhole to send the battlecruiser back to Korhal.

Shiro finally broke the silence. "So where to now Princess.

"Well we should…" started Allura.

"He everyone!" shouted Pidge over at his station. "I got an encrypted message from the Hyperion. Their coordinates."

"Why would Matt send us encrypted coordinates?" asked Shiro.

"I don't know." Answered Pidge. "But there is a message that says. 'Head here. very important.' So I think we should check it out."

"Its your call princess." Said Shiro.

Allura though for a moment before making her decision. "Where." She said giving her answer.

A few moments later they were in an empty section of space.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" asked Lance.

"I'm positive these are the coordinates." Answered Pidge.

Suddenly the alarms started blaring everyone looked outside to see at least a dozen Terran battlecruisers come out of warp space.

"Is this an ambush?" asked Keith.

"Everyone, to your lions." Said Shiro.

Before anyone could move a voice came in over the speakers. "Hello," said the familiar voice. "Is this thing working. I don't exactly know if this will reach a ship I'm not familiar with."

"I know that voice." Said Allura. "Jax."

Suddenly Jax's face appeared on the monitor. "Oh, Hey. Glad to know I got threw. Listen. I'm in a small ship heading straight towards you. You can probably see me coming." Everyone looked outside to see the small ship heading from them. "Any chance I could come in?"

Everyone looked at Allura and she nodded in reply.

Down in the hanger Jax landed his small ship and exited. Allura Coran, and all the Paladins were present. This was the first time Jax was seen without his armor. He had short red hair and dark brown eyes. He appeared to be in his twenties and dressed in black cloths that resembled a classic biker.

Allura was the first to speak. "May I ask why you are here?"

Jax pulled out a small triangular device from his pocket. "I have a message from Emperor Valerian." Jax threw the device on the ground between him and the others. a burst of green energy shot out. a green hologram of Valerian appeared in front of everyone.

"Greeting Princess." Said the Hologram Valerian. "If you are hearing this message then I have failed to convince the other leader to support you. I apologize for this. However, as Emperor, I always know of a way around such things. The fleet you have likely already seen are the remnants of a terrorist group known as the Defenders of Man. They once tried to usurp my rule by staging Zerg attacks on civilian planets and then rescuing the survivors. However, 80% of the group did not know about the Zerg attacks being staged, and even help us defeat their leader in the end. Even so they were punished for this with Banishment from the Dominion. They have long since desired to redeem themselves, and I believe this is their chance. Since they are not part of the Dominion fleet's they are not bound by the same laws. Use them as you wish to fight the Galra. Thought this is only a fraction of what I whish I could give you I hope it helps. Good luck my friends." Holo Valerian vanished.

"So that fleet is all he could give us?" said Shiro.

"That's not a lot." Added Pidge.

"Even so I'm glade to have their help." Said Allura. "But, why are you here Jax?"

"Valerian entrusted me with communication code to reach the fleet, as well as Valerian himself if need be." Explained Jax.

"Wait a minute," said Lance with an obnoxious tome. "Are you saying your going to be staying here?"

"Well yeah." Replied Jax nonchalantly. "Speaking of which, do you have a room for me. if not, I can stay in the transport."

Lance was about to speak, but Allura stopped him. "We have plenty of room. Coran, please prepare a room for Jax."

"Right away princess." Said Coran with a salute. He was off in an instant.

"I look forward to working with all of you." Said Jax with a slight bow. "My marine armor is in the back of this transport. So, if need be I can fight. I'm also not a half bad mechanic if you need help with that."

"I'm sure you can be of use." Allura spoke while pressing some buttons on her wrist. A small screen popped up with numbers on it. "But, if you don't mind could you give these coordinates to that fleet. We have one more place to got to and then we'll meet then there, along with the Golden Armada."

"Sure thing." Replied Jax.

Coran ran back into the room and gor between Jax and Allura. "I have a room all ready. So, get your stuff and follow me." Coran started marching away.

"That was fast." Commented Jax as he grabbed some bags from the ship and followed.

Lance had a mean look on his face. "I don't like this guy."

"Get over it Lance." Replied Keith.

A few minutes later the Paladins and Allura were al on the bridge. Coran and Jax were still getting thing to Jax's new room. Outside they saw the ships begin to warp out.

"So where to next Princess?" asked Shiro.

"The last planet Artanis told me about was called Char." Said Allura. "He says it's the main world of the Zerg."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Pidge. "From what we've heard so far they don't sound like the best race to make friends with."

"Maybe. But, they are power and are not allies of Zarkon. We have to try." Allura looked surer than ever. Without another word a worm hole opened, and the castle went through.

To be continued

 _ **To my readers**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long life has been beyond crazy. What with the holidays, my job, which I hate, and family problems I haven't been able to write as much as I would like. I'm hoping to get back into it more, but that all depends on how thing go when I get out of my current job in about a month. Again, sorry for the delay, but real life come first, unfortunately.**_

 _ **P.S I had no proofreader for this story. If anyone is willing to be my proofreader for this story send me a PM.**_

 _ **PP.S Yes the creature is based of the Dieklops (Cyclops) Robeast from the original Voltron.**_

 _ **PPP.S please comment of this story if you want me to write more. Your comments motivate me to write.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own starcraft or Voltron**

 **Castle of Lions**

"We're going where?" yelled Jax having just going the others on the bridge.

"We're heading to a planet called Char." Replied Allura. "Artanis told us that the Zerg were attacked by the Galra they might be great allies against Zarkon."

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Jax screamed so loud the whole castle probably heard it. "The Zerg can't be trusted. Their mindless killing machines that destroy everything in their path."

"That may be." Said Shiro walking up to Jax. "But, Artanis says they've changed in the past few years. If they can help us against the Galra, it's a chance we have to take."

Jax was still unhappy but said nothing else. Instead he left the bridge.

"We're coming out of the wormhole now princess." Said Coran.

The ship exited the wormhole and looked down at the planet. it was a volcanic planet willed with rivers of lava.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked lance. "It doesn't look like anything could survive in that."

Pidge was next to speak. "I'm detecting a massive number of lifeforms on the planets surface. This is definitely the right place."

Suddenly the alarm started blaring. "What happening?" asked Hunk with fear.

Everyone looked outside as their ship was eclipsed by an enormous flying object. Upon closer inspection this object looked to be alive.

Jax ran into the room. "What going on?" he said in a panic. He got his answer as he looked outside.

"What is that?" yelled Hunk.

"It's a leviathan." Answered Jax. "Basically, a Zerg Carrier. we need to get out of here."

"Wait." Said Allura. "It's not attacking us."

The creature slowly moved closer to the Castle and then a small area on its side opened.

"Is it inviting us in?" asked Keith.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Said Hunk. "You know, going into a giant monster's stomach."

"A Leviathan is most venerable from the inside." Said Jax. "It wouldn't let us inside unless the leader ordered it."

"Then let's go meet this leader." Said Shiro with authority.

The castle moved into the Leviathan. They landed the ship just after entering and saw a strange creature approach the castle. It was unlike anything they had seen, a humanoid torso, no mouth and looked extremely insect like.

"what is that?" asked Hunk.

Jax stepped forth and took a closer look "If I had to guess I'd say that's Zagara. The Zerg Overqueen."

"I'm going out to meet her." said Allura.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to go alone." Said Shiro.

"True," said Jax. "But you guys need to be in your lions incase things go wrong." Jax's statement got Shiro thinking. "I'll go with the Princess in my armor. I can protect her if things go bad."

"Alright," said Shiro. "Everyone, get in your lions and wait. Allura, Jax you go out and meet with this Overqueen."

Jax was about to leave the room when Lance stopped him.

"Why do you get to go with the princess." Said Lance with an angry look that said he was obviously jealous.

"You getting jealous blue boy?" Jax said with a smirk

"You shut up!" yelled Lance.

"Stow it Lance." Order Shiro. "You too Jax. Get ready and get going."

Jax left the room without another word, and Lance went to his lion.

A few minutes later Allura left the ship with Jax. Allura was wearing her space helmet and Jax was in full marine armor with his gauss rifle. The pod descended from the ship and landed on the surface of the Leviathan. Both walked out to meet Zagara.

Allura could tell from his posture that Jax was being very cautious and seemed nervous.

"Jax, are you OK?" asked Allura with concern.

"I don't trust the Zerg." Replied Jax in a very serious tone. "Let's get this over with and get out before they kill us."

Allura and Jax alked a little more and there, towering over them, was the Zerg Overqueen.

"Welcome Princess Allura." Spoke Zegara, though Allura couldn't truly determine where the voice came from since Zagara didn't have a mouth. "I am Zagara, Overqueen of the Zerg."

"Yes," replied Allura with a serious tone trying not to be intimidated by the large and scary creature. "That much I know. You seem to know who I am. Dose that mean you know why I came."

"You came to speak about the creature that attacked us recently." Said Zagara. "The Galra I believe they were called."

"Yes," replied Allura. "I came in the hopes of asking for your help in fighting then."

Zegara thought for only a moment before answering. "No."

Allura was shocked to say the least. "What! Why?"

Zegara didn't answer at first, she looked as though she was bowing. Then in the blink of an eye she was right in Allura's face. "You seek to use us?"

Jax aimed his gauss rifle and fired. Zegara moved back to where she was, and the bullets passed only inches for Allura's face. Jax aimed his rifle at Zegara, but Allura stopped him by putting her hand on the gun.

"What do you mean?" asked Allura.

"We Zerg were once noting more then the tools of other races." Answered Zegara with a bit of anger. "Amon used us to kill the Protoss. The Terrans used us to attack their enemies. MY queen, with her dying breath, granted the Zerg the ability to choose our own destiny. I have worked hard to try and change the Zerg from a killing tool to a bringer of life. I will not have my work ruined by you or these Galra."

The Galra already attacked you," Allura pointed out. "This is your chance to strike back."

"The Galra came and attacked. They were swiftly defeated and sent running like cowards." Zegara spoke more calmly now. "If they return they will fell the wrath of the Swarm. If not, I have no reason to hunt them. Now leave, I have said what I wish to say."

Zegara turned and started to walk away. Before Allura could go after here the ground started shaking. "What's going on?" asked Allura.

"The Leviathan wants us out." answered Jax. "We need to go." Jax grabbed Allura and started to the castle. It was on the verge of falling over.

Shiro looked on as the Leviathan started shaking. "Coran. What happening?"

"I don't know." Replied Coran. "But we need to get out of here fast."

"Get the castle going." Ordered Shiro. "I'll get the Princess and Jax."

Shiro launched the Black Lion and flew straight towards Allura and Jax. Jax was pulling the princess by the arm trying to get to the castle. A tremor came that caused them to fall over. Shiro landed right in front of them and the black lion opened its mouth. Allura and Jax quickly ran inside and the lion took off following the castle as it left the Leviathan the same way it came.

A few moments later everyone had gathers on the bridge. Allura had told them what had happened and was sitting on the ground in the middle of the room looking sad.

"I told you the Zerg couldn't be relied on." Said Jax with anger.

"I can't say I blame them." Said Keith in a calm tone. "After so many years of bloodshed they finally have a ruler that's trying to change things. They don't want to ruin that."

Lance spoke next. "Yea, well even so They could have at least offered some help."

"Princess." Said Shiro. "I think it'd be best of we move on."

Allura got to her feet. "Right. Everyone let's move out."

"Wait!" shouted Pidge. "I'm getting a message."

"Is it Valerian?" asked Shiro.

"No." replied Pidge. "It says 'come meet me' its coming from…..over there."

Pidge pointed outside the ship to what looked like space debris over Char.

"Pidge are you sure?" asked Allura.

"Positive." Pidge replied. Whoever sent this wanted to be tracked.

"Well we came all this way." said Shiro. "Lets got check it out."

A few moments later they were over the debris. After getting closer they saw that it was actually a bunch of orbital platforms tied together with some strange goo.

"What is this?" asked Pidge.

"What it is and what it was are two different things." Answered Jax. "During the first great war these were orbital platforms used to house air units during the invasion of Char. Afterwards the Zerg took them over and attached them together with creep, using it as a nest for their flyers. Then, during the second great war, the Dominion forces and Rayner's Raiders managed to overload the reactors and cripple the Zerg airpower. Allowing then to move on the main hive."

"Well whatever it was I'm not detecting anything." said Coran. "We shouldn't stay long, or the debris might damage the ship."

"Wait!" shouted Allura. "Up ahead is that a ship."

Everyone looked out the front of the castle and saw what looked like a large Terran battlecruiser, but it looked old, damaged and covered in Zerg creep.

"That's not a ship." Said Lance in his usual sarcastic way. "It's a shipwreck."

Suddenly the battlecruiser starter to lift off and point straight at then.

Hunk looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Except Shipwrecks don't usually move."

The Battlecruiser started to move straight towards the castle.

"Take evasive action." Ordered Allura. But before anything could be done the ship stopped and a communication image appeared on the screen. The face was almost completely blacked out except for a few spots that seemed to be glowing yellow.

"I know you seek to fight the Galra." Said the blacked-out person. "Meet me on the ground and we can disgust how I can help you." The communication closed, and the infested battlecruiser started to descend onto the platforms.

"Can we trust them." Asked Allura.

"I don't know." Said Keith who then looked to Shiro. "Shiro, what do you think."

Shiro was out of it at the moment. "That voice, it can't be." He said quietly to himself.

"Shiro!" yelled Keith.

"What?" said Shiro coming back to his senses. "I think we should go. I'll go on foot. Keith you cover me in you lion. Everyone else stay here for now."

"Are you sure." Said Allura. "You only want Keith."

"Yea I like that idea." Said Hunk obviously afraid. "I don't want to see the scary ghost pirates."

Lance looked at Hunk with annoyance. "This isn't a Pirates of the Caribbean movie."

"Trust me." said Shiro with confidence. "I have a feeling about this."

No one else argued. Keith got into his lion and Allura landed the castle. Shiro got out in full armor, with helmet and walked to the infested battlecruiser. As he got closer he saw a name written on its side. it was barley legible with all the infestation, but Shiro made it out. 'Alexander'.

Shiro got closer and a walkway dropped from the bottom of the ship. The figure from the communication walked out, still hidden in the ships shadow. He stopped just before he would have exited the shadow.

"Greetings Paladins of Voltron." Said the figure with a Russian accent. "I am."

"Stukov." Said Shiro with surprise before the figure could continue. "Alexis Stukov. Is that you?"

"You know who I am?" said Stukov with surprise.

"Of course, I know you." Replied Shiro. "My name is Takashi Shirogane. Or Shiro for short. You trained me back in my military days."

"Oh yes," said Stukov. "I remember. You were that eager young boy with the strange hair. you've grown up quite a bit since them."

"I'm just amazed your alive." Spoke Shiro with relief. "When I hear what happened to the expedition I thought you were dead."

"Well." Stukov stepped out of his ships shadow revealing his grotesque infested Zerg form. "I wouldn't exactly say I survived."

Stukov was escorted onto the Castle of Lions. There on the bridge with everyone gathered, including Jax still in his armor, he explained everything to everyone. The war with the Dominion, his death at the hands of Duran, his resurrection through infestation, his curing and his being experimented on. It was a lot for everyone to swallow all at once.

Stoke was leaning on the seat Shiro used and Shiro was leaning next to him.

"Wow," said Shiro as everyone still looked on with astonishment. "I thought I had been through a lot. You seem to have had it worse."

"I'd say you went through much as well." Replied Stukov. "Though you seem to have come out of it better than I did."

"Ok," interrupted Allura. "Sorry to interrupt. But, you said you could aid us."

"Yes," answered Stukov standing up to meet Allura in the eye. "After the war I broke off from Zegara and the rest of the Swarm. I had some allegiance to Kerrigan, but not to her or the Swarm."

"So, you'll help us?" said Shiro standing up next to Stukov.

"Yes." Answered Stukov." I do not agree with Zegara on this matter. My forces may be a little, Unorthodox, but they will fight non-the less."

"That good to hear." Said Allura.

"However, I do have one favor to ask of you." Stukov quickly caught Allura's full attention. Stukov waved his hand at the main screen behind him and it opened with coordinates. "I ask you to take me to this location in your ship. There is something I need to do."

"Okay I need to say something." Stuttered Hunk at a rapid speed. "Um, Okay I'm still a little freaked out by this creepy incest guy that is apparently a friend of Shiro. But, can we really trust him."

Stukov looked over at Shiro with confusion. "This guy is supposed to be a soldier?"

"Hunks' one of the best engineers I know." Answered Shiro in Hunk's defense. "He come through when it counts and has proven himself numerous times." Shiro then looked at everyone else. "I think we can trust him. Allura lets get ready to go."

Allura looked a bit uncertain. "If he's willing to help us I guess we can help him. Coran open a wormhole to those coordinates."

Coran did just that and in a moment, they were opening and traveling through a wormhole.

"It might take us a little while." Said Shiro to Stukov. "Why don't I show you around."

"That sound nice." Replied Stukov. The two left the room to see the castle. Everyone else was still a little unsure about Stukov. Jax was the most suspicious. He knew Stukov was an infested Terran, but he still didn't trust any Zerg.

Shiro started showing Stukov the ship. Eventually they arrived at the training area.

"This is the Training room." Explained Shiro as the walled into the arena.

"Not bad." Replied Stukov. "This ship has a lot more to it than you would guess from the outside."

"That true." Said Shiro as he was about to leave to show Stukov the rest of the ship.

"Actually." Said Stukov stopping Shiro. "Since we are here, care for a spar? I'm eager to see if you've improved since your academy days."

Shiro laughed a bit. "I've only gotten stronger. Have you gotten rusty?"

Stukov laughed this time. "I'm not rusty. I'm Russian."

Shiro walked back into the room and walked to one of the walls. The wall opened to reveal a cabinet with his helmet in it. Shiro put the helmet one and then put his right hand to the right of the helmet to activate the communicator.

"Hey guys." Said Shiro. "Stukov and I are going to have a spar in the training room."

"You want an audience to your defeat." Mocked Stukov.

"No." Shiro quickly replied. "I want someone to make sure you don't try anything funny."

Stukov simply smiled at his remark.

A few moments later everyone was in the training observation room. Coran was preparing to start the match.

"You think this guy can beat Shiro?" asked Lance.

"Maybe." Keith quickly replied.

"Don't know." Said Pidge. "I don't know enough about what Stukov can do."

"What do you think Hunk?" asked Lance looking over at Hunk still shaking with fear. "Never mind."

"I'll tell you one thing." Said Jax, still in his armor. "If Stukov tries anything funny. I'm going to blow his head off."

Everyone looked at Jax all thinking ' _Wow Dark_ '.

"Well let's hope it doesn't cone to that." Said Allura with a little fear from Jax's statement. "Coran, you can start the match any time."

"Right away Princess." Said Coran. Coran then talked into a mick on his ear. "Everyone, get ready." Both Shiro and Stukov took fighting poses. Shiro's mechanical hand glowed purple, while Stukov's infested hand's claws were straight. The tension was building with every moment until it was started. "Begin."

Both Shiro and Stukov charged at each other and met in the middle of the arena. Shiro tried to slash with his arm, but Stukov ducked. Stukov then tried and uppercut with his claws, but Shiro managed to step out of the way. the fight went like this for a while. Both Shiro and Stukov were countering each other perfectly. If Shiro kicked then Stukov either blocked or evaded. If Stukov tried to punch Shire managed to deflect it.

It seemed that these two were dead even until Shiro got a hit in. he slashed at Stukov and severed Stukov's infested left arm off at the shoulder. Shiro was horrified for a moment. However, Stukov didn't seem to be in pain. Instead he reached out with his right hand and grabbed his severed arm by the wrist. He then spun around and hit Shiro straight in the head with his own severed arm making him fly backwards and land on his back. Shiro got up just in time to see Stukov move his severed arm to his shoulder. As if the arm were still alive it moved to connect to the shoulder. The cut then began to rapidly disappear, and Stukov's arm was good as new.

Stukov looked at Shiro. "Infestation dose have its strengths."

Shiro quickly got back on his feet and charged at Stukov. Stukov in response charged at Shiro and when they arrived at the center they stopped. Shiro's glowing hand was right in Stukov's face.

"Guess you have improved," complemented Stukov.

"Yea." Replied Shiro looking down at Stukov's claws almost right at his throat. "And you haven't gotten rusty."

Stukov took his claws away from Shiro, who at the same time took his hand away from Stukov's face. The two shared a brief smile.

"Excuse me." said Coran over the speakers. "We'll be approaching our destination soon. So, you might want to come to the bridge."

Everyone returned to the bridge just as the ship exited the wormhole. Outside was a small earthlike planet.

"What is this place?" asked Keith.

"It's ecosystem planet 15." Answered Jax. "It's a newly terraformed Terran planet." Jax looked over at Stukov. "What business do you have here? this spot is almost as far from the swarm as you can get."

Stukov answered. "More precisely this is as far from Zerg space as you can get. Without going into Protoss space. Now if you could just land this ship near the spot I designated, there is someone I need to see."

Jax pulled out his revolver and pointed it as Stukov's head. "I don't think so." Jax said with murderous intent. Stukov seemed unfazed.

"What are you doing?" shouted Shiro.

"Sorry Shiro." Jax said without taking his eye's of Stukov. "I don't care if he was your friend. He's infested to the core. We can't trust him. Even when he was human all he tried to do was take over the Dominion by force."

Stukov turned to face Jax. Jax held the pistol more firmly believing Stukov was going to attack. "I know you have many reasons to hate me." Stukov spoke surprisingly softly. "But, I assure you I have no ill intent here. In fact, you can all accompany me if you wish. I'm sure the company will be most appreciated."

Jax never lowered his pistol, until Shiro walked over and put his hand on it. "We need to learn to trust each other." Shiro's words struck Jax and he lowered his weapon. Shiro then turned to face everyone. "Alright, we'll land on the planet. Jax, Keith, Lance and myself will go with Stukov. Everyone else say here in case something happens."

No one spoke another word and the ship was brought in. as the ship approached they saw that much of this planet was covered in grasslands. In the distance they could see snowy mountains and calm lakes. They also saw what appeared to be farms and small towns. However, they weren't heading towards that. They were heading about 30 miles outside the nearest town and landed the castle on a large grassy field just outside a forest.

Stukov left the ship with Shiro, Keith Lance and Jax in full armor. At first, they didn't seem to be headed anywhere until a small house was seen in the tree line. It was very small, looked more like a garage then a house. It almost looked like a house in a child's storybook with while wood walls and a red door with one window near the roof.

Once they arrived Stukov knocked on the door. It was a moment before the door slowly started to open. Once it did everyone saw what appeared to be a teenage girl with short red hair and brown eyes that were staring at Stukov.

Everyone was expecting the girl to scream at the sight of Stukov. But, no one expected what happened next.

"STUKOV!" shouted the girl as she ran out and hugged Stukov. After a moment she let Stukov go and started on a question frenzy. "Where have you been? You said you would come seem me more often?"

"I am sorry." Stukov apologized politely. "Thing got complicated."

It was a moment before the girl noticed everyone else present. "Hey Stukov. Who are they?"

"Oh yes." Said Stukov remembering he wasn't alone. "Shiro, Lance Keith, Jax this is Eve. Eve, these are some new friends of mine."

"Well any friend of Stukov is a friend of mine." Said Eve with a smile. "Want to come in for tea?"

"I don't know if we should." Said Keith.

"I agree." Replied Jax. "We did what we promised, now…."

"Yea, I'll come in for tea." Interrupted Lance clearing having a crush on Eve.

"I guess it would be rude to refuse." Said Shiro unsurely.

"Great." Said Eve. "I'll get the kettle on."

Eve walked back inside while everyone else followed behind. The front door opened to a modest living room with wood floors. To the right there was a couch at the back of the room, a lounge chair to one side, and an old rocking chair to the other. There was a stair case to the left of the door, and another hall that apparently led to a kitchen. There was also a door beside the staircase that Jax guessed led to the basement. However, that door was locked tight with a chain over the knob. This seemed odd to Jax.

Eve walked to the kitchen and started making tea. Everyone else took seats Lance and Keith sat on opposite side of the couch. Shiro took the lounge chair and Stukov sat in the rocker. Jax didn't want to sit in his armor. He'd brake whatever he sat one and everyone knew it.

After a few minutes Eve came back out with a tray of tea cup. Everyone grabbed a cup and started drinking.

"This is good." Commented Lance.

"Thanks." Replied Eve with her head down. "I grew the tea leaves myself."

Shiro put his cup down. "How long have you lived here? and are you alone?"

Eve kept her head down and looked nervous. "It's been about two years now. But, it's okay. Stukov come to visit me when he can."

Stukov looked at her with concern. "Have you still not gone to town?" Eve's reaction gave him the answer. "I told you. You can't keep staying here alone without help. The people in town barley know you exist."

Eve looked up at Stukov. "Maybe its better that way. It's better if people stay away from me."

"Whys that?" asked Jax.

"Never mind that." Answered Stukov. "She's just really shy." Stukov stood up and walked towards Eve. "Can we talk in private."

Eve nodded and the two walked to the kitchen. They were whispering so no one could hear them, but Jax could use his suit to listen in. He felt a little bad for ease dropping in on Eve, but he didn't trust Stukov.

"You still have it!" Stukov said with anger.

"It's alright." Replied Eve. "It's locked in the basement."

"It's too dangerous." Replied Stukov. "You need to get rid of it."

"But, Zagara said.." started Eve.

"I don't care what Zagara said." Concluded Stukov.

Jax never got go to hear the rest as there was a loud explosion from outside. Before anyone could speak they all ran outside. They all looked up to they sky and saw a massive purple ship. it was obviously a Galra ship. though it looked badly damaged.

Shiro put on his helmet to contact the others. "Allura, are you seeing this?"

"We're all seeing this." Replied Pidge. "It appears to be a Galra ship. It just appeared out of warp space."

The ships alarms started blaring. Coran started panicking. "The ships about to crash."

Only a moment later the golden ship fell from the sky and crashed some distance away.

"Coran, were there any people near that area?" asked Shiro.

"I don't think so." Replied Coran. "The nearest town is the one near you."

"That's good." Said Jax. "I'll contact Valerian to send a salvage team for the ship."

"Hold on." Rapidly spoke Pidge. "I'm picking up life signs."

"Survivors!" shouted Shiro.

"I don't think so." Said Pidge with fear. "You guys better get up here."

Everyone started to run. Except Lance. "Wait, what about Eve?"

"I'll be fine." Replied Eve. "You go."

Lance hesitated until Shiro shouted. "Lance lets go."

Lance then followed the others. onto the castle and quickly got to the bridge.

"What going on?" asked Shiro.

Pidge didn't speak. He simply pointed to the monitor and once he looked Shiro was horrified. The Galra ship was infested. Countless Zerg began to pure from the broken pieces of the hull like blood from a festered wound. Before long they were beyond count and still coming out.

Before anyone spoke Jax grabbed Stukov and slammed him against the back wall. "What did you do!" shouted Jax holding Stukov to the wall.

"Jax" said Shiro in surprise.

"I have done nothing." Replied Stukov struggling against Jax's hold.

"Yea right." Said Jax with anger. "These Zerg happen to show up deep in Dominion space just after you arrive. That's some coincidence."

Shiro ran over to them and get between Jax and Stukov. "Jax, let him go!"

"You aren't saying you still trust him?" Jax said with frustration. Shiro's serious expression told Jax all he needed, and he released Stukov.

Stukov walked over to the monitor and looked closer at the ship. "Do any of you recognize this ship?"

"It looks like a Galra ship." answered Allura. "But, what's it doing al the way out here?"

Stukov answered. "If I had to guess, they went to close to a feral hive cluster. They probably tried to escape my warping away, but the ship was already being infested."

"So, the ship was destroyed from the inside and then crashed here." continued Pidge. "With all the Zerg inside."

"Correct." Agreed Stukov. "Feral Zerg are not under the control of a higher power. They are no better then animal. They will seek out and devour any living thing they can find."

"The town." Said Allura with fear.

"Yes." Replied Stukov. "They will head there first."

"Can't you like, I don't know, take control of them?" asked Lance in a panic.

"Only something connected to the hive mind can do that." Replied Stukov. "I disconnected myself long ago. The forces I command now are, different."

"Then we have no choice." Said Shiro. "Everyone, get to your lion's we'll engage the swarm directly. Allura, move the castle to intercept any that get past us. Jax, head to the town and start evacuating. Stukov, stay here and give tactical support. You know these creatures better than any of us."

"Right!" said everyone in unison.

With that said everyone went where they needed to be. The Paladins got to their Lions while Jax Left the ship and started towards the town. Allura got the castle in the air and Stukov stayed to inform the Paladins.

Shiro and the others quickly approached the Zerg and when they looked down it was like a scene from a horror movie. Countless Zerg were charging through the trees.

"Aw man!" said Hunk with fear. "It's like a giant bug stampede."

"How many are there?" asked Lance.

"The Zerg are without number." Said Stukov over the communicator. "That's what makes them dangerous. They can overwhelm entire planets through sheer numbers alone. The ones you see below are Zerglings. They are the most basic of the Zerg and are always the first to attack. They have no range abilities, so you should be able to kill most of them from the sky."

"Alright," said Shiro. "Everyone, attack from above. Do not land unless necessary. Let's move!"

At that moment everyone began attacking the charging swarm. They all fired their lasers directly into the swarm, killing hundreds in the process. However, the swarm seemed unphased. Is ignored the dead and just kept charging.

"What is with this?" said Lance with frustration. "It's like for everyone we destroy a hundred more take its place."

Suddenly Lance was hit on the side by spike that were imbedding themselves in the lion. Everyone looked down to see the larger Zerg with scythe hand slithering on the ground.

"Those are Hydralisk's," said Stukov. "They have powerful range attacks that have taken out Terran and Protoss spacecraft before."

The Lions took evasive action while still attacking the swarm. Despite their efforts they were making little progress on stopping them. The Zerg were almost out of the forest and about the enter the open grasslands.

"This isn't good." Said Shiro. "This swarm just wont stop. And their about to exit the forest."

Jax was in the Nearby town trying to get everyone out. everyone in town was scrambling to get in whatever vehicle there was, and people were being sent out as fast as possible. Jax was directing the evacuation while also watching what was happening in the distance. He saw the Zerg as they left the tree line and were in the open plan.

"Guy," said Jax over the communicator. "I'm not even half done with the evac. You need to stall them somehow."

Don't you worry." Said Coran in the castle. "We'll give you all the cover you." Coran paused for a moment. "Wait a tick. That odd."

"Define odd." demanded Jax and Shiro almost simultaneously.

"The Zerg are changing direction." Said Coran with confusion. "They're not going towards the town."

"Then where are the going?" Jax had little patience at this point.

Coran was quick to answer. "Well, by my calculation they'll head several miles outside of the town."

Stukov gasped. "They're heading towards Eve's house."

"Why would they be heading there?" Asked Lance in a panic.

"I have a feeling I know." Said Jax.

Before anyone else could talk Jax borrowed an old vulture bike from an evacuated civilian and raced at full speed towards the house. The bike was old, but it was still more then fast enough to outrun the swarm. The moment Jax got to Eve's house he didn't even knock, he kicked the door in. Grabbing his revolver, he ran in and saw the basement door was open. Without hesitation he ran down and saw what he had feared.

The basement was dark, save for one suspended light on the ceiling. Eve was crouching in front of something. Jax got closer and saw that it was a Zerg larva in a cage.

Eve rapidly turned to see Jax. "I can explain." She stuttered.

"I knew it!" hollered Jax. He pointed his revolver at the larva and the laser sight was fixed on the Zergling's head.

Eve got up and got between Jax and the Zergling in a human shield fashion. "Don't, please."

"Get out of the way Girl." Commanded Jax. "This is why the Zerg are headed here. This thing is calling them."

"No, it's not," said Eve shaking her head. "You don't understand."

Allura's voice cane over the communicator. "What going on down there?"

"There's a Zerg larva in Eve's basement" answered Jax. "And if I'm not mistaken I think is a Broodmother larva. I'm going to kill it"

"No don't!" shouted Shiro. "If that is what's luring them then we can use it to trap the swarm."

"That might work," replied Jax. "But it's a big risk. If this thing gets enough biomass it'll evolve. Then we'll be in real trouble."

"We have no choice." Replied Shiro. "No mater how many we kill theirs still too many. We need to get them all in one spot and take them out."

"Alright then," said Jax. "Any idea where I can take it?"

"I might know," said Stukov. "There's some canyon's not too far from here."

"Stukov did you know about this?" demanded Jax.

"Somewhat." Stukov quietly replied.

"I'm going to shot you when this is over." Threatened Jax.

"Enough," shouted Shiro. "You don't have time. Get moving."

"Albright." Replied Jax "I'll get them there. You all get ready."

Jax put his gun away and walked towards the cage. Eve tried to stop him.

"Please," she said on the verge of tears. "Don't take Nagirrek."

Jax stopped for a moment. "you named this thing?"

Eve looked at him like a child being separated from her best friend. Jax ignored her and continued to the cage. He grabbed the cage and lifted it with the larva inside. The increased strength of his suit made it seem almost weightless.

It was tight, but Jax managed to get the cage with the larva upstairs and outside. Eve didn't follow, likely because she was sad. Once outside he placed the cage on the back of the Vulture bike, on top of the engines. Luckily it was an older model and was larger with plenty of room for the cage. He also managed to find some rope to strap the cage down with.

Eve eventually came out to see Jax tying the cage down. She slowly walked out and got Jax attention. "What are you going to do?" she said quietly.

"I'm going to use this thing to lure the other into a nearby canyon." Explained Jax. "Once they're all inside, we'll trap them and take them all out at once."

"But, what about Nagirrek?" Eve asked.

"What about it." Replied Jax coldly. "I'll drop it off in the canyon and it'll get killed with the rest of them."

"No please!" Eve was really crying this time and grabbing Jax's arm. "She's my friend."

Jax was angry this time and threw Eve aside. "Zerg are not your friends!" He shouted like never before. "Their monsters that need to be exterminated."

"Jax!" Shouted Shiro over the communicator. "You need to get out of there fast."

Jax looked over in the distance and could see the swarm fast approaching. "Dammit!" Jax shouted.

Jax grabbed Eve and pulled her to the bike. He planted her on the back seat and then sat in the driver seat. With his armor there was barley any room for her. Sit down, shut up, and hang on." Were the only words Jax said before starting the Vulture and heading off a full speed.

After a few moment Jax looked back and saw the swarm stampede right threw Eve's house. The house was demolished in a matter of moments. Jax didn't have time to think about that now and focused on where he was going. It took a while before the canyon was in view. It ran horizontal to how he was moving. He needed to find a way down into the canyon to lure the Zerg there. Just before he reached the canyon he made a hard-left turn and was now running alongside the canyon. After only a little while he came to a trail that led down into the canyon. He turned off onto it and was riding down the center of the canyon. Looking back briefly he saw the Zerg rushing down. They were pushing each other out of the was to get to him.

Allura and Coran were monitoring this all from the castle. They were watching as the Zerg were following Jax.

"Something is wrong." Said Stukov.

"What do you mean?" asked Allura.

"That larva may be a Broodmother. But, It's still a baby." Explained Stukov. "It shouldn't yet have the ability to command Zerg. Even in the most minuet degree."

"What could it be then?" asked Coran.

Stukov took a thinking pose and started speaking very quietly. "Could it be. So soon." Stukov looked over at Allura with authority. "We need to get them out of there. Losing the larva isn't going to stop the swarm."

"What do you mean?" asked Allura.

"Just do it!" demanded Stukov. "We don't have time."

Jax was riding at full speed down the middle of the canyon when he heard his communicator speaking. "What do you mean losing the larva won't stop them. It has to be what their after. Why else would they be chasing me?"

"We don't have time to worry about that now" said Shiro as eh and the other Paladins were following behind the swarm. "Look."

Shiro and the Paladins saw as the last of the Zerg finally entered the canyon. "Lance, I want you to make a wall of ice back here to make sure they can't escape." Ordered Shiro. "Hunk, get ahead of the swarm and after Jax dumps the larva collapse the canyon to keep them from advancing. Everyone else, we cover Jax."

"Right," said everyone in unison.

Lance used his blue lions laser to make a giant wall of ice in the canyon just behind the Zerg swarm. Keith, Pidge and Shiro were flying just above Jax attacking the leading Zerg to keep them away from Jax. Hunk got up ahead of them and was ready.

Jax was close to the yellow lion and knew what he had to do. "Time to drop the cargo." He said as he reached back and tried to push the cage off.

"Don't please." Begged Eve. Jax had almost forgotten she was there. "you can still trap the Zerg without sacrificing her."

"Sorry kid." Apologized Jax, though his tone didn't sound very apologetic. "But I can't take that chance."

Ignoring Eve, Jax pushed the cage and the binds holding it gave way letting the cage fall and tumble. The larva was still alive in the cage and the Zerg were fast approaching." _That should slow them down. They'll stop at the larva."_ Jax thought. To his amazement the Zerg didn't stop. They ran right over the cage smashing it apart in the process.

"What the hell!" shouted Jax. "They didn't even slow down."

Jax was surprised, but soon broke out of his surprise when he heard smashing up ahead and saw the yellow lion smashing the sides of the canyon. Jax had to do some fancy maneuvers to avoid the debris. He could hear some of the Zerg being crushed behind him, but never looked back. After what felt like an eternity he was on the other side of the debris with Eve still in tow.

Shiro in the black lion came down in front of them and opened its mouth. "Get in." ordered Shiro. Neither Jax nor Eve refused.

After a moment they were at the edge of the canyon looking down at all the hundreds, if not thousands of Zerg trapped in the canyon. Everyone was outside their lions looking down at a sea of teeth and claws.

"Now what?" asked Jax. No one answered as he looked up and saw the Castle of lions pointing straight at the canyon.

Allura and Coran looked straight at the horde of monsters. "Full power on the blasters." Ordered Allura. "Lock on targets." A red targeting icon appeared on the screen. "Fire!"

Almost immediately a blast of light blue energy fired out and moved along the canyon. In almost an instant the entire canyon was ingulfed in blinding light. Smoke came out from the canyon after the blaster was finished.

"Glad that's over." Commented Shiro with a sigh.

Jax seemed angry. He walked over the Eve and nearly knocked the girl off her feet. "What the hell are you?" demanded Jax.

Lance quickly ran in-between them. "Jax, what gotten into you?"

"When I dropped the larva, the swarm didn't even slow down." Explained Jax with anger in his voice. "They weren't after it. They were after her. Why?"

Eve was scared and was shaking like a leaf in the wind. She seemed to be trying to talk, but was to scared, or ashamed, to say a word.

"Perhaps I could explain." Said a familiar Russian voice. Everyone looked to see Stukov approaching. Except Pidge who seemed to be examining the canyon

"How did you get here from the castle?" asked Lance.

"I jumped out the front door." Replied Stukov.

Someone was likely going to ask, but no one did.

Jax approached Stukov. "Alright bub. Start talking."

"Well, you see." Stukov started nervously.

"Umm guys." Interrupted Pidge with fear in his voice. "I'm still reading a large amount of bio signatures in the canyon."

"What!" yelled Shiro as everyone ran back to the edge of the canyon. "There's no way anything could have survived that."

The debris and smoke finally started to clear and in the canyon were hundreds of holes where the Zerg use to be.

"Aw hell!" shouted Jax. "They burrowed." Jax turned to face everyone. "Quick, get to your lions before."

Suddenly the ground started to shake. From under the ground the Zergling's started to emerge. They were headed straight towards Eve who was frozen with fear. Jax managed to take out the first few with his revolver and Stukov took out the next few with corrosive blast. However, they just kept coming.

The Paladins tried to get to their lions, but the Zerg were already at them. There were now hundreds of Zerg between them and the lions. After a few moments the ground beneath the lions started to give was and the sank until they were no longer visible. Not knowing what else to do the paladins, along with Jax and Stukov formed a circle around Eve.

"Allura wee need help." Shouted Shiro while fighting off some Zergling's.

"Hand on." Replied Allura. "We're coming."

Suddenly the castle alarms started blaring.

"Princess, we're under attack." said Coran.

They looked up to see giant flying creatures headed straight towards them. Leviathans, at least six of them.

Shiro and the other saw the giant in the sky.

"Where did that come from." Said Lance with frustration.

"They must have been following the Galra ship." answered Stukov. "Those fools must have lured almost every feral Zerg in the Koprulu sector to us."

The fight wasn't going well. The Zerg were just too many. They were weak in comparison the Paladins. But, their numbers were too much. Eve was in a fetal position scared to death. Hearing all the screaming Zergling's around her. she tried to cover her ear, but it was no use. The she heard a different sound. She looked up and saw Stukov was impaled in the chest by a Hydralisk arm. Stukov managed to decapitate the Hydralisk with his claw, but he was wounded. Eve was scared, not for her safety, but for Stukov's. she also looked around and saw all the paladins fighting and being overwhelmed. Jax had run out of ammo and was trying to fist fight the Zerg with little luck.

Eve had had enough. She stood up and screamed at the top of her lung "STOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Her voice was like an explosion going off in every direction. A massive sound wave that even Allura and Coran heard on the castle. Almost instantly all the Zerg stopped dead in their tracks. Even the Leviathans stopped moving and were hovering in the air. Their eyes were glowing yellow. Everyone looked behind them and saw that Eve's eyes were glowing the same color.

Suddenly the Zerg started to move again. Everyone prepared to attack, but the Zerg simply moved aside from something else. Something else emerged from the ground. It was the same type of creature as Zagara. It was a Broodmother.

"That must be the larva I dumped in the canyon." Said Jax trying to stay quiet as the Broodmother approached.

Everyone Prepared for a fight, but just as the Broodmother reached the group it stopped.

"My Queen." Said the Broodmother to everyone surprise.

The Broodmother then did a sort of curtly/bow and suddenly all the other Zerg started lowing their head in a bow as well.

Okay." Said Hunk with confusion. "Somebody want to tell me what just happened?"

Before anyone could answer Eve's, eyes stopped glowing and she collapsed.

"Eve!" Yelled Stukov. He ran over and picked her up. "She need help."

"We need to get her to the castle." Said Shiro.

"Yea but how?" said Lance. "Our lions are on the other side of those Zerg."

Just as lance finished speaking the Zerg started to move. The were parting, making a path straight towards where the lions sank. Everyone was hesitant but walked down the path. Once there they looked to see all their lions in a hole with their shields active.

"Well that great." Said Keith. "But how do we get down there?"

The Broodmother was following and had heard Keith. She immediately started digging and disappeared in a cloud of dirt, leaving only a large hole behind. Only a moment later they heard a crash at the bottom of the pit and saw the Broodmother coming out of the side facing the lions. She looked back up at everyone and waved come here.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Said Hunk.

"I'm inclined to agree." Said Jax.

"We don't have any better ideas." Said Shiro. "Jax, Stukov you wait here with Eve. We'll get out lions and be back in a moment."

Shiro threw caution to the wind and jumped down the hole. He slid at a curve until he was at the bottom. At the bottom he was greeted by the Broodmother.

"Thanks," Shiro said with hesitation.

"I am Broodmother Nagirrek," replied the Broodmother. "And I do this for my queen. Not for you."

After a moment the other Paladins slid down the hole. None of them talked to Nagirrek, or even got close. they walked on by and got in their lions. Shiro got to the top of the pit and the black lions mouth opened. Jax and Stukov, carrying Eve walked in and then all five of them flew up to the castle.

The moment everyone was aboard they took Eve to Cryo-replenishers and placed her inside one of the pods.

"Her vitals are stable." Said Coran. "She just need some time."

"Well then Stukov." Said Jax looking at Stukov with an evil eye. "You have some explaining to do."

"It's complicated." Replied Stukov.

Jax started yelling at the top of his lungs. "That girl just slaved several thousand Zerg, six Leviathans and a Broodmother. Not just anyone could do that."

"Alright," said Stukov seemingly afraid of Jax. "it's a bit of a long story, you might want to sit down.

Everyone sat down on the floor in front of the pod Eve was in. Stukov sat directly in front of the pod, while everyone else sat in a circle around him. "have any of you heard of the one-day war?" asked Stukov

"I have." Replied Jax. "In an attempt to create peace between the three races and change the Zerg race, Zagara had the Evolution master Abathur create a breed of Zerg called Adostra. These creatures which looked like unhatched Zerg eggs, could be used to make plant life grow on barren planet ravaged during the wars. However, Abathur didn't approve of this plan because he believed the Zerg would grow weak in time of peace and sought to undermine the peace with his own special Zerg breed the Chitha, or psyolisks as we terrans like to call them. In the end his plan failed. Working together with Zagara and the Protoss we managed to defeat Adathur and his special Zerg."

"That's not all of it." Said Stukov. "Those Zerg breeds, the Adostra, and the Chitha were made using Xel'naga essence."

Jax looked shocked. It was a moment before anyone spoke up.

"What a Xel'naga?" asked Lance.

"Basically, a god." Answered Jax shocking everyone. "Their a race of unimaginable power. Just one of these things going rouge caused all the conflicts in the Koprulu sector and beyond. The Protoss believe that they seeded the universe with life countless eons ago. Though now their all dead"

"Indeed," said Stukov. "However, after Kerrigan left the swarm to Zagara she left her with the essence of the slain Xel'naga."

Keith interrupted. "Look the history lesson is nice and all. But, you still haven't told us how Eve did what she did."

"I'm getting there." Stukov spoke with slight annoyance. "Abathur wanted to do more than just undermine Zagara's rule. He wanted to replace her with a better, more powerful queen. So, he created Eve."

"wo, what?' said everyone with surprise.

"Abathur wanted to make sure the swarm was strong." Continued Stukov. "he wanted to bring back Kerrigan, who he believed to be the strongest leader the swarm had ever had. Using essence from Kerrigan, which he had from when he first turned her into the queen of blades. And mixing it with Xel'naga essence he created Eve."

"Wait," Shiro stopped Stukov. "You said turned Kerrigan into the queen of blades."

"Yea." Said Jax. "Kerrigan was originally human. The Zerg infested her and made her into the queen of blades. Eventually she came to lead the swarm and was regarded as one of the most powerful being in the known universe. She died during the war with Amon the fallen Xel'naga."

"Indeed." Said Stukov not wanted to tell anyone the truth about Kerrigan.

"Hold on a minute." Interrupted Lance. "You said this war happened two years ago. There's no way she's only two."

"Abathur controlled her creation from the very beginning at a cellular lever." Continued Stukov. "He insured that she would be at a prime age to lead the swarm and had all the necessary knowledge to do so. She was born with communication skills, planning, problem solving, and other basic Terran thinking abilities. He believed it was the Terran way of thinking that allowed Kerrigan to become such a strong leader. However, Abathur believed his experiment failed. Eve had more Terran essence when she was created and not nearly enough Zerg or Xel'naga. He was going to dispose of her, but that was when he was defeated by Zagara."

"Okay." Said Shiro still hardly able to believe what he was hearing. "That explains how she was born, and maybe how she did what she did. But, how did she get here?"

"I brought her here." said Stukov. "Zagara could not bring herself to kill Eve, even though she could have been a threat to her rule. She was too similar to Kerrigan, her mentor. She contacted me in secret, since I had disconnected myself some time age. She gave me Eve and that larva and told me to take them as far from the swarm as possible."

"So, you brought her here." interrupted Jax. "The furthest Terran planet from the swarm. But what was the Larva for?"

"Zagara wanted Eve to try and control her power." Explained Stukov. "She though Eve could be a valuable asset, both in helping deal with the rouge feral Zerg. And with promoting peace with the Terrans. Though I never thought it was a good idea."

"Shocking." Said Jax with sarcasm.

Suddenly there was a sound from the Cryo-replenisher. It opened, and Eve fell out. Luckily Stukov caught her gust in time.

"What happened?" asked Eve out of breath.

A few moments later everyone was on the bridge. They filled Eve on everything that happened and what Stukov had told them. She was leaning on one of the console's looking ashamed.

"I didn't choose to be created." Eve said with her head down. "I'm not proud of what I am. That's why I try to stay away from people. Despite all that Zagara has done the Zerg aren't exactly popular."

"So why did you keep that Broodmother Larva?" asked Jax.

"Zagara was right." said Eve. "Maybe if I could learn to control my powers I could help people. I though if I could communicate and control a Broodmother I could help deal with all the feral Zerg."

"Eve." Said Stukov. "Your psionic potential is greater then anyone I've ever known, except for maybe Kerrigan. But your still young. Most ghost train for decades before they master their powers."

"But this is what I was made for." Commented Eve. "I have to try."

Jax got up from the group and looked out the windows. "Well the big question is what to do now." everyone looked at Jax with confusion. "There's still about a hundred thousand Zerg here. what are you going to do with them?" Jax looked over at Eve.

"Me." Eve said in confusion.

"These Zerg are yours now." explained Jax. "You have to be the one to decide what to do."

Eve was thinking had from a moment until Allura had an idea. "Um Eve, could I make a suggestion."

A few minutes passed and Allura explained what had been happening. The Galra, Voltron Zarkan, ect. She was trying to convince Eve to help them.

"So, you asked Zagara for help in fighting these Galra and she said no?" asked Eve after everything was explained.

"That right." said Allura. "She didn't want her kind to be involved. But you have an army of Zerg. Perhaps you could help us."

"I do not believe that is wise." Said Stukov with concern. "She is still young and cant lead an army."

Eve though for a second and had an idea. "But you could." She said with excitement. "I could give you command of these Zerg and you could combine them with your forces."

"I cannot control these Zerg. "comment Stukov. "I am disconnected from the swarm."

"No," said Jax in a thinking pose. "But that Broodmother could. If Eve gave control of this swarm to it then Eve could tell it to obey you and control the swarm for you."

"HER name is Nagirrek." Eve said with slight anger. "And that might work. can you take us down to the surface?"

"Coran, take us down." Ordered Allura.

"Right away princess." Replied Coran.

"Before we do this, there's something I'd like to ask." Eve caught everyone's attention. She looked really shy, and somewhat embarrassed. "Could I travel with all of you?"

There was a moment of silence before Allura spoke. "You want to come with us? Why?"

"Even if we use Nagirrek like this I'd be the only one who could communicate with her over a great distance." Said Eve. "Also, I think that by going with you I could be a big help in other ways. I want to train to control my powers, and if I do I can take control of any other feral Zerg we happen to come across."

"I'm not sure about this." Said Shiro with concern.

"I would have to agree." Said Stukov.

"For two years I've sat in that house alone, wondering what I was men tot do." Eve was almost in tears. "This is my chance to make a difference. Please."

Everyone in the room was moved by Eve's commitment to help "Alright." Said Allura with authority. "You can come with us." Eve looked excited. "On the condition you train hard and work harder." Eve nodded in agreement.

After a few moments they were back on the planets surface. The Broodmother Nagirrek walked towards the ship. a small pod lowered from the bottom and Eve, Stukov and Allura walked out.

"My queen." Said Nagirrek with a bow. "What do you wish of us?"

Eve was nervous to say the least. Though she had been trying for years to talk to Nagirrek when she was a larva this was still a little awkward. Eve took a deep breath and spoke.

"I have agreed to help Princess Allura battel the Galra empire." Said Eve pointing towards Allura. "I'm giving you command of the swarm to help us defeat them."

"You wish for us to kill these Galra?" asked Nagirrek.

"Not exactly." Replied Eve. "They have already most of the known universe. Their numbers and territory are vast. It won't be as simple as rushing in and killing. That's why I'm placing Stukov in charge."

"You wish for an infested human to lead us?" said Nagirrek with slight anger and confusion."  
Eve got a little upset at how Nagirrek said her last comment. "I trust Stukov with my life. He's the closest thing I have to a father and you will respect him." The authoritative what Eve spoke surprised even Stukov. "He's also a trained general and veteran of more wars then everyone else here combined. He will lead this swarm with you as his number 2 and that's final."

Nagirrek bowed again "I understand, my queen."

Eve smiled. She was happy it turned out so well.

A few minutes later Nagirrek and Stukov along with all the Zerg on the planet got onto the Leviathans and left. Everyone else got onto the castle and followed close behind.

Just after leaving the plants atmosphere the castle received at transmission. It was Stukov. "I will head back to Char to retrieve the Alexander and my forces. I will then meet at the location that Shiro mentioned to me before."

"That you Stukov." Said Allura.

"Think nothing of it." Replied Stukov. "Eve, I'm sorry from being overprotective. Just know that no matter what happens I'm proud of you." The transmission ended. Eve was smiling.

Shiro stud up and spoke to everyone. "Well, we didn't get a much as we had hopped for. But between Zerg Eve took control of, The Defenders, and the Protoss. I'd say we still got quiet a lot. "lets head to the rendezvous point as soon as possible."

"Agreed." Said Allura. "Opening wormhole now."

With that a wormhole opened and the Castle flew through.

 **Sorry this took so long. Life had been hectic lately. I finally got out of my bad job and into a new, better job. I'm going to work on another Fanfic I started a while ago, so the next chapter might not be for a while.**

 **P.S please Comment on this story. The more Comments I get the more inclines I am to write. Tell me what you like, disliked, could do better ect.**


End file.
